The Sexual Misadventures of Levi-Heichou
by xXxHoneyRosexXx
Summary: The Survey corps are offered a large sum of money to fund their expeditions from the Gottlieb family, but in return they demand their daughter be privately taught how to become a skilled soldier by the corps top member. Already in quite the bind for money the offer is accepted, and a certain corporal is put to the task of whipping this high standing citizen into shape.
1. You're Kidding, Right?

ALRIGHTY, this one will be interestingly and awkwardly sexual mwahaha...Just give it time :) I'm using my main Attack on Titan OC for this one (Check the bottom for a link to my drawing) And again THIS ONE WILL EVENTUALLY BE SMUTTY OKAY? And I know some people don't really like the idea of OC's but please read this. PRETTY PLEASE. please? okay. ENJOY MY DARLINGS.

* * *

"Erwin, you're fucking kidding right?"

Despite the respect Levi held for his superior, the current situation was baffling. Out of the blue Erwin came to him, interrupting his bi-daily cleaning no less, and asked him to _train _some over-privileged prissy _bitch _in the art of proper fighting and defense. Sure, they considered him to be the best of the best, but Levi didn't want to be stuck babysitting some spoiled princess when he had better things to occupy his time with, like making battle strategies and trying to save humanity. You know _important things. _

"Levi, I apologize for not explaining the situation wholly. Let me tell you the whole story…"

* * *

_Flashback…_

* * *

"_Ah, good day Erwin, thank you for agreeing to meet us like this."_

_Erwin Smith smiled awkwardly, seeing as how yes, he had agreed to meet with them, but the other high standing officials in the Survey Corps were also present in order to hear this 'proposal' that was being offered. He eyed the family in particular that had asked for this meeting, a rather high standing family originating from inside Wall Sina; the Gottlieb family. _

_To the left was Olof Gottlieb, head of the family and a well-established politician within the wall. Next to him was his wife, Astra Gottlieb. The only thing she could claim to be was a prime trophy wife, her hair always neat and her face and body still seemingly retaining youth. Finally, there was Odila Gottlieb, the Gottlieb family's one and only child. There was a different air about the child compared to her mother and father, something softer and less high strung._

"_Yes, it's…Our pleasure Mr. Gottlieb. Now then, what is it you'd like to discuss?"_

_The older man cleared his throat, apparently signaling for what appeared to be his servant. A smaller man brought in what seemed to be a large metallic suitcase and handed it to Mr. Gottlieb._

"_Ehem, well gentlemen I have a proposal to make, I feel you'll find it to be quite…In your favor."_

_The officials glanced awkwardly back and forth at each other when Mr. Gottlieb coaxed his daughter to the front, sort of as if he were show casing her…_

"_As you know this is my lovely daughter, Odila. Lately it's come to my attention that there is a certain 'danger' lurking about…"_

"_Yes, things are beginning to get quite hairy…"_

_The officials were beginning to grow restless; Mr. Gottlieb was drawing things out._

"_Well, I know that there is a lot of controversy over giving the Survey Corps money for expeditions to retake Wall Maria…"_

"_So I am willing to offer you one million dollars…"_

_The silence in the room was scary, you'd be able to hear a needle drop._

"_But only…"_

_Here comes the kicker…_

"_If you specially train my daughter."_

_The amount of confused faces throughout the room was plentiful, sort of like nobody actually believed what came out of the politicians mouth. All eyes shot to Odila Gottlieb, sizing her up from every angle. _

"_Uhm, sir you have to be joking. Why would she need to-"_

"_Because she is the only heir, if she were to die then there would be no one to carry on our legacy, however…"_

_Mr. Gottlieb gripped his daughter's shoulder firmly, earning a shudder from her._

"_If she were trained to fight, possibly join your cause, she'd have a better chance of survival when the next attack strikes."_

_The entire room seemed to look questioningly at each other, trying to decide how it would be safer for her to join._

"_I can see you're all mulling it over, but let me just say. This money will fund you for quite some time…it would be wise you know."_

_This was true. No matter how ludicrous it sounded, he was right. With this money there would be no need to take the tax payer's money any longer. People wouldn't have room to complain about their money being spent wrongfully. Erwin skimmed the room, gauging the expression of every member currently there. A small sigh escaped his lips at the mutual look of agreement among the official's faces._

"_Well…This would help…We'll accept your offer-"_

"_Great! One last thing...I want your best soldier to train her personally."_

* * *

_End Flashback_

* * *

"And…That is why I am now asking, _please_ Levi. This would be helpful to hu—"

"I'll do it."

A rather shocked Erwin Smith gaped.

"Are you certain you're up for it?"

Levi glared slightly, not to his commander but just in general. If it had just been something asked of him on a whim, he would have flat out refused. Yet here Erwin Smith was pleading for him to teach this girl, not just for the money, but for humanity, and it was not in him to refuse assisting humanity. Levi nodded, pulling the cloth from his shirt and wiping a dust speck off of his desk. He really needed to dust in her again…

"Thank you, Levi. Maybe we'll finally be able to take back Wall Maria…"

"Hopefully…So when do I have to start with the brat?"

Erwin reached into his pocket, whipping out a small planner.

"Today at four there is a coach arranged to take you two to the mountains."

Levi froze, his cloth falling from his hand. The usual disdainful expression he wore turned into something indescribable, it almost instilled fear in Erwin, which, was not an easy task.

"_What the fuck did you just say?" _

Sometimes, depending on the situation the thug in Levi would make an appearance and right now it was _definitely present. _Erwin sighed, pulling a risky move and patting the man's shoulder.

"They wanted to make sure the training went uninterrupted, they paid to have a nice lodging quarter and training ground built."

"_These rich ass pieces of shit could be spending their money on something more worthy."_

Yanking out a pocket watch Levi glared at the time. _'3:30, God dammit.' _Nodding off to his official he marched out of his office and headed for his courters, One thing was for certain, _Levi was livid._

* * *

"Mother, are you _certain _I have to go through with this? We could just give them the money! It'd be for a noble cause-"

A quick slap in the face from her father hushed Odila as soon as it had connected with her cheek. Crocodile tears threatened to spill down her face but she held herself back, it wasn't good for a lady to cry openly.

"Odila, are you forgetting the real objective here? Do you _want _this family to go to shit? Do you?"

She bit her lip, eyeing her father timidly from across the carriage. She knew what the real mission here was; her family had been _shoving it down her throat for over a year. _She, however, felt disgusting for letting her parents do this to her and for involving Levi Heichou and the rest of the Survey Corps. This was bad, like, extremely bad.

"N-no father…I'm sorry for speaking against you…"

Her father was a fearsome individual who could always manage to make her feel insignificant. Her sapphire eyes, a dominant trait amongst the Gottlieb family, slowly moved to her mother. She was, as always, just sitting there and acting as if she hadn't heard anything. It had always been this way, even when she had been a young girl. Honestly she was surprised she hadn't grown up a complete and utter bitch or borderline suicidal. She did however, have low self-esteem.

"Milady, we have arrived."

Her mother clasped her hands, no real joy reaching her eyes.

"Marvelous, alright Odila darling, we'll see you…Well, I don't know when aha! Do us proud!"

"Yes, do us proud, Odila." Her father's eye lingered on her longer than necessary. Odila felt shivers running down her back; the only good that could come out of this was being far, _far _away from her family. Without a second glance her family left her alone in the carriage; her head leaned against the cushioned wall, doing little to sooth the random headache her body had cursed her with. She could hear her parent's over done friendly voices speaking to who she assumed was Levi-Heichou, had they even met him before? This whole plan was preposterous…

"Ah yes, the Gottlieb family thanks you from the bottom of their heart's…I'm sure you can whip our Odila into shape!"

Such a fake voice, she cringed into the wall. It was almost unbearable to listen to, though she'd been hearing it her entire life…

"Well, if she is anything like either of _you _then I assume she's a prissy bitch. I can't promise anything, you'll get what you get."

Odila's eyes widened. Sapphire orbs flew to the carriage door when she felt the buggy shift. Had he _really _just said that to her parents? From all the stories she had heard, be it from her friends or on the street, Levi was supposed to be this valiant soldier who was nothing but righteous and mighty—

Yet, he sounded like a common street thug! However, the moment the image of her parent's stunned faces entered her head she couldn't help it, a light giggle escaped her lips and before she knew it her body was slung over the seat and she was heaving so hard. It was sort of weird for her to be laughing this hard, yet it was refreshing. When was the last time she had laughed?

"What has you in such a good humor, priss?"

She could feel herself freeze, her sapphire orbs shot to his presence. He didn't exactly _look _the way she had imagined either, sure he was definitely _attractive, _yet he definitely didn't come off as regal or high standing—speaking of _high,_ he looked rather short. Not that she was any taller though, coming in at a whopping 4'9. And what was with the way he had addressed her? Wasn't Levi—_heichou_—supposed to be a good mannered person? All of this was rather confusing, all the stories she had heard about him seemed to be false.

"Eh-mm…Nothing really, don't mind me."

She flashed him her perfected fake smile, it managed to deceive many a people through her life time—

"I wish I didn't have to mind you, you're a waste of my time."

…_What?_

"Excuse me? Then why are you—"

"Here? For the greater good of humanity, nothing else. So let's make this quick, I'll train you, you'll try not to suck and—"

And right at that moment the carriage wheel got snagged on a rock. Odila managed to grip onto the cushion seat, keeping her balance. The same however could not be said for Levi, whom of which had been flung from his seat over to the young lady Gottlieb.

"Eep!"

Her eyes squeezed shut; her face swiftly flinching to the side in defense. However, she hadn't felt a rough impact like she'd expected. Her left eyes peaked open slightly before both her eyes widened wide at the sight before her. Well, seems Levi had pretty good reflexes, seeing as how he had stopped himself before colliding into her, but…

The present situation looked utterly scandalous. His knee was shoved slight in between her thighs, his left hand gripping her hair and shoved against the carriage wall, while his right hand was—_oh God—_His right hand was placed suggestively against her breast, if anyone else saw this it would look like—

"Sir, madam are you alright—oh _my _I am terribly sorry for interrupting you two."

She looked up into his now deadly looking blue eyes, feeling frightened, _extremely frightened._

"_You have got to be shitting me."_

_And it was on this day that the sexual misadventures of Levi-Heichou had begun._

* * *

Alrighty! First chapter is finished! Don't worry this story will be full of awkwardly unintentional sexual action (and then some) So bear with me. I know some people aren't really keen on OC's but I promise this will be good! And please review...I can see you guys and how many people read this...Drop a review or I will feel like everyone dislikes it haha. Anyway~ Thanks! Here is the link

Deviant Art link to picture: art/Attack-on-Titan-OC-423744249

xXxHoneyRosexXx


	2. You're Hot, But I Still Hate You

Aw yay thanks for the reviews and follows you guys! I really appreciate hearing from my readers and it honestly makes my day a whole lot better, please keep it up! It keeps my will to write going haha~ Alright, so here's chapter two for everyone. ENJOY.

* * *

Well, _this _was awkward. If looks could kill she'd be ten feet under now…_Possibly even lower. _Levi's piercing eyes were practically burning through her body and peering into her very _soul. _It was unnerving, to say the least.

"Could you possibly stop looking at me so—so-_scarily?" _

"It's necessary to instill fear if you want respect."

Okay, yes he was a bit of a _frightening _person, but she herself wasn't actually _afraid_ of him. _Intimidated, _yes. _Fearful? _No, he was a 5'3 man that had just unintentionally (or maybe it was his plan all along) felt her up. There wasn't much to fear other than that creepy glare of his. Sure, she'd heard tales of how he had almost beat the living shit out of that Titan man Eren Jaeger right in front of the court. Yet, she still wasn't terrified of the tiny official.

"I don't believe that is an effective method, Heichou."

She coughed slightly into the back of her gloved hand, trying to break the eerily quiet atmosphere. Levi scoffed at her, straightening his back up and looking down upon her.

"You, a girl brought up with lavish possessions, clearly hold _no _respect for me. You even addressed me as just 'Heichou', not 'Levi-Heichou' tsh."

She gaped widely at him, had he honestly just…_tsh'ed her? _She arched her back high, her large chest pointing toward him, huffing in disdain. She blew a stray copper hair away from her eye and prepared herself, not really taking time to consider how _idiotic _she was about to be.

"Excuse you, sir! I think I deserve respect in return if I am expected to give it!"

Odila huffed hotly, she smirked internally. She had made a good point, ha! He'd realize how unreasonable he'd acted and—

"You,"

He paused, pulling his cloth from around his neck, and wiped some kind of invisible dirt from his pants. His eyes shot back to hers and she felt a bit winded.

"Do not have my respect, you over privileged"

He wiped his sleeve.

"High strung"

He shoved the cloth back down his shirt.

"_Prissy. Princess."_

Oh that was it. _That. Was .It._

"_**You're just pissed I pushed you off after trying to cop a feel you peasant!"**_

_There was no way this arrangement was going to play out in a favorably…_

* * *

_This woman was going to be the death of him. _How did Levi die? Oh, it was from all the almost heart attacks this _pint sized bitch _had instilled on him within the _hour. _Yeah, that's right he hadn't even been with her a _day _and she'd already almost killed him through her words or actions. God that unintentional boob grab almost killed him off right then and there, then she had the _gall_ to call him a _peasant? _Did she have any idea on his back story? Unlikely, considering how sheltered and coddled she must have been_. _She was the literal definition of Satan (in the form of a woman) Yet...

No one ever really tried to put him in his place like that. He found challenges like that to be almost…Well…_Exciting. _Exhilarating even, now keep in mind he was no masochist but he _did _find it down right hot when a woman would fight back—_Even if that woman was a self-entitled little over privileged shit._

He glanced over to the snoot in question, noticing she still had that same pissed off expression plastered across her face. He smirked slightly, _good. _He _wanted _her seething. They'd just arrived at what he assumed were the 'private lodging and training grounds' only to find out the carriage couldn't go up that steep of a hill and they had to walk the remainder of the way there, much to Princess Priss' dissatisfaction.

It had definitely been one of those warmer summer days and even he had been feeling it, he could only imagine how stuff it must have been in that ugly ass get up she had on. She looked like one of those stereotypical prim and proper 'Wall Sina Skanks' as him and his crew had so lovingly called them during his days as a thug in the slums.

"This is ridiculous! It's so…so…so _HOT." _

"_Obviously."_

He could see she wasn't particularly in the mood for his smart-assery, which of course meant he had to keep dishing it out (In Levi speak)

"Listen you, I'm not particularly in the mood for your crude and vulgar tone!"

"And I'm not in the mood for your bitching, yet here we are…"

Oh he could see she was _literally fuming _now. He'd never laugh openly, it wasn't in his character, but he would admit it was rather comical watching her get all flustered at his retorts. She tossed her hands up in defeat, pulling off her silk gloves and tossing them to the dirt road, she proceeded to rip off the top part of her dress, followed by the bottom half and finished by her stockings and heels. Levi could feel his eyes narrowing in her direction.

"What are you up to, priss?"

She snorted at him as if he's just uttered the most ridiculous question. _Bitch, _he thought internally, eyeing her now half naked form. She had a nice rack, he'd give her that much.

"It's hot, _duh."_

Odila hadn't even waited for a response, feeling content to just leave him on his own while she sprinted up the dirt road. _That was definitely unexpected from the Gottlieb heir. _He scoffed, taking his jacket off and tucking it neatly under his arm. She'd have to be mental to think he'd run after to catch up—that would require him _sweating, _and sweating meant being dirty and Levi-Heichou _did not do dirty. _He could already feel beads of perspiration forming at the top of his forehead, quickly; he whipped his cloth out and patted the offending liquid.

Levi would get dirty and not freak out about it if it had to do with slaying Titans or saving humanity, not _attempting to reach the training grounds of one utterly hopeless Odila Gottlieb. _He sighed, picking up his pace due to the fact he couldn't even _see _her anymore. No matter, he'd make it there eventually…

"_Oh Heichou-my Heichou where art thee?"_

Odila Gottlieb laid in front of the lodge making snow angels in the dry dirt road, it'd been an _hour _and he _still _hadn't made it because why? Because the pint sized corporal didn't want to _run, _ha, some high standing man _he was. Or wasn't, he was so short there had to be another way to phrase it, like—_

"Holy sexual piece of man."

Her sapphire orbs were nearly bugging out of her face. Well, she _found _him and holy hot damn she wanted to push the fact that he was downright nasty into the back of her head, put the throw down on him and go to town. There he was in all his sweaty glory, seeming to have abandoned his jacket and shirt in favor of going shirtless, _and she definitely appreciated the last part, yes sir. _

Had she ever seen a six pack in real life? No, no she had not. Not until _now, _mother of God he was all sweaty too—

"Never thought I'd have to say this, but priss, _my eyes are up here." _

And just like that she remembered that he had probably been watching her ogling him like a homeless man stares down free food and she could feel her porcelain cheeks literally _flaming _up at what she'd done and—_Mother of God—__**Said **_to him.

"Oh, levi-Heichou! Sorry, you see I think I'm coming down with that crazy sun syndrome…Yeah, yeah…I can't recall what I said?! Huh?!"

God she was a terrible actor but she didn't care, it was better than admitting that she thought he looked scrum-didily-umptious half-naked and glistening with sweat. A nervous laugh over took her and he continued to stare at her with his usual indifference.

"You're weird as fuck, get up, firstly we need to clean this place—it's _filthy—_and then something needs to be done about dinner."

She cocked a brow, finally having rounded up her raging female emotions.

"Scratch that, _I'll _take care of the cleaning, a spoiled brat like you wouldn't be able to do it to my liking. Can you handle food?"

Was he a neat freak or something? His constant cleaning and talk _of _cleaning was rather odd, she wanted to ponder on it more, until she had realized he'd mocked her and implied she did not know how to clean _and possibly cook._

"Excuse you, I'll have you know I most certainly _do _know how to clean and _yes, I __**can **__cook, _sir."

"Shocking, alright go figure out dinner and I'll clean this place real good…"

She couldn't help but feel she had seen a slight glimmer in his piercing blue eyes, _cleaning must have been his thing._

"Heh heh Heichou, you'll make a good house wife."

He froze mid walk and turned back to her, a dark glare set on his face. _This should be interesting…_

He stalked back over to her person and she couldn't help it when her stomach started doing flips at the close proximity of her and the still shirtless Levi. He was looming over her, and even if he was short compared to other men he was still a lot taller than her and she felt positively _miniscule._

"When are you going to learn to respect me? I am your fucking _superior, _and you know what that means?"

He got closer to her, she could feel the heat rolling off of his body and touching onto her skin. The feeling was positively delicious and she almost forgot how freaked out his glare was making her feel. Her sapphire orbs gazed up into his sky blue ones, she swallowed hard.

"It means _you. Are . Inferior. _I don't care _where _the _fuck _you come from. Here? You're nothing but a no one _that I will have to beat respect into…" _

He was so _so _close to her now, so close that her dainty hand could lightly skim over his lower abdomen, she could feel it, the toned flesh of his skin lightly rubbing against hers oh so innocently.

She didn't know what to say; for once she was literally speechless. He 'tsh'ed' her and backed off, eyeing her up and down before his intense gaze fell.

"Start working on dinner, I'm going to start cleaning this dump"

He turned to leave, but paused mid-step.

"And one more thing…Don't disturb me, Miss Gottlieb."

And with that he left her alone out in front of the lodge, alone with a foreign feeling pooling in the pit of her stomach and streaming down to a rather inappropriate region. She bit down on her lip harshly, trying to calm down the blush she could feel erupting all over her face.

Was she a masochist? Why was she taking pleasure from him belittling her? It was a rather odd deduction, she'd ponder over it later, right now she had to get dinner started to avoid another talk down from her heichou.

* * *

Levi sat at what he assumed was the dining table, his hands cupping his face in disdain. It was official; he had a problem, like a _real _problem. He hated Odila Gottlieb, like, truly _despised_ the chick. He would have beencontent setting her into a catapult and slinging her back to her repulsive family, and yet…

He had never been more turned on by a woman in his entire life. God, the way she talked back to him had him hot and bothered, but he knew it was wrong, like, extremely wrong. Wrong to want to grab her by her pretty little locks and _do things. _Things he wasn't even comfortable admitting to himself. Had he been deprived this long? Getting off on back and forth banter from a priss princess?

He groaned, throwing his head back over the chair.

This trip is meant to train her for combat, to make a _real _woman out of her, and God dammit he was going to kick that respect right into her ungrateful ass…But just _how _long would he be able to contain himself?

Miss Odila Gottlieb was a challenge, a challenge he fucking hated, but at the same time, _a challenge he just wanted to fuck._

* * *

Alrighty so things are starting to get interesting, Odila may or may not be a closet pervert (mwahahaha) And some of you may be thinking it doesn't seem like Levi, but keep in mind he doesn't have _feelings _for her, he just finds her attractive. You can hate someone with a burning but still think they're an attractive person haha. Also, I know he treats her awfully but keep in mind they have no respect for each other right now, and Levi can be rather rude to those he dislikes/ doesn't respect. It'll gradually get better, but just keep that in mind when reading. ANYWAY~ If you didn't take a look at my picture I've done for Odila then you're in luck, I made it my profile/avatar/book cover so you can just check it out there.

**THANK YOU FOR TAKING THE TIME TO READ THIS, PLEASE BE SURE TO DROP A REVIEW TO KEEP THIS STORY GOING. PLEASE AND THANK YOU!**

xXxHoneyRosexXx


	3. You're Making This Harder, Literally

Oh yay I'm so excited that people are reviewing this story, following and favoriting(I know that's not a word but oh well) ! See? You guys keep reviewing like this and I'll keep feeling the desire to pump out chapters this quick! *Looks at readers* We have a deal? KEEP REVIEWING MY LOVELY READERS. Also, this chapter is a bit longer than the other two so good for you guys huh? Hahah :)

Anyway~

Here is chapter 3!

* * *

"Kill me, now. Do it, real quick. No one will see, _I know you wanna."_

"Shut it, brat. I told you I was going to whip your ass into shape. Well here's the whip, now move your ass."

_Whoa whoa whoa…Let's back it up now. This probably sounds a little suggestive right? Well, let's rewind to the previous evening before we delve into what's currently going on…_

* * *

_Presenting to you: Awkward Dinner Time with Levi and Odila_

* * *

"_Ha! Look at this, looks mighty appetizing if I do say so myself, yes sir!"_

_Odila beamed to herself, placing her dainty hands on her nicely curved hips. Well, looks like it was time to call for the elusive Levi-Heichou…_

"_**Heichou! Oh Heichou where are you~?" **__Cupping her hands around her mouth she belted out for her superior to come on down for food. Her sapphire orbs shot to the simple meal she had prepared, hoping that it would be enough to please her demonic captain. After a few more hoots she could vaguely hear light footsteps creaking down the wooden hall and her brow anchored in a victorious fashion. Lungs of steal Odila, lungs. Of. Steal._

"_Jesus priss, I knew you were annoying but that high pitched whine was just unbearable." _

_The man of the hour swooped in through the rounded entryway, his usual look of disdain seemingly forever etched onto his attractive features. Sky blue orbs sized up the meal that was presented in front of him, and the presenter of said meal. The image looked all wrong, she apparently hadn't had the decency to change into –well—__**clothes. **__She was adorning the undershirt that had been worn under her formal attire and the basically microscopic mega mini shorts that had accompanied said shirt. Her copper curled hair lay in heaps, some resting on her shoulder and continuing to fall to her mid back. She still had a bit of dirt smudged onto her face and it left him to question how someone raised in Wall Sina could allow herself to get __**that fucking filthy. **__The only thing that made her look __**semip**__rofessional was the white apron she had worn over herself. Aside from that, she was a hot mess._

_Levi groaned, his thin brows bunching up in a look of slight frustration._

"_Please tell me you __**at least **__washed your hands, priss."_

_She looked at him as if she were appalled; flipping her hair back she answered him._

"_What do you think I am some kind of animal?"_

"_Actually-"_

"_Watch it." _

_He shrugged and turned to pull a chair over, not noticing the look of guilt on her face and the quick in and out hand wash she maneuvered while he wasn't paying attention. She wasn't __**typically **__a dirty person; she had just been so set on getting dinner ready that she sort of—er—forgot! Yeah, she forgot…_

"_What is this?"_

_He grasped the ladle and mixed the liquid suspiciously, almost expecting it to jump out and eat him._

"_It's chicken noodle soup! What else does it look like?!"_

_She glared at him, swiping the ladle from his hand and beginning to serve herself. Ha, he's lucky she was feeling generous and grabbed a bowl for him too. The bitch however, could serve himself. How dare he speak so rudely to her, it was soup of course! She had tried really hard to make it as edible as she could possibly manage, yet he still managed to put her down._

_He cocked a thin brow at her questionable expression, wondering why she had taken it so personally. They'd literally been taking jabs at each other since the moment they had met, that insult was pretty mild compared to the usual banter._

"_Priss, it tastes alright. I was just fucking with you."_

_God, it was going to get boring if she would just start moping every time he insulted her, where was that fire he was used to already? He shrugged it off, so what if she turned into a mopey little ball of shit? It'd be better for him if she was submissive, then he could stop finding her attractive and it'd make this whole ordeal a lot less weird._

"_Whatever, Heichou. Oh, before I forget. Your room is the one on the __**left**__, mine is the __**right, **__don't you try peeping ya here me?!"_

"_Calm yourself, I wouldn't try peeping on a pig like you, __**filthy."**_

_His brows crinkled together in an attempt to suppress his oncoming smirk, he could literally see her beginning to boil, __**yes. **_

"_If I'm filthy then you're a compulsive clean __**freak, **__God. I just want to go to bed and sleep forever—"_

_Time to burst her bubble…_

"_You can forget that, we're up and out of here by five tomorrow."_

"_**Morning?"**_

"_Are you stupid? Yes, morning, I suggest you make sure you're up unless you want my foot for a wakeup call."_

_She cringed at his suggestion, throwing her hands up cautiously and insisting that she understood loud and clear. He finished his soup and grabbed her bowl also, not even bothering to check if she had finished. He could hear her foot pound into the wood flooring and couldn't help the sadistic smile that crossed his features, only when no one was looking would Levi-Heichou smile._

"_I wasn't—but—__**Ugh! **__Fine whatever, take it, and try not to get off during __**cleaning!" **_

_His eye twitched, he turned swiftly, planning to yell at her per usual but alas, she was gone already. He groaned, she was lucky she was out of his sight. Thanks to that little comment of hers he'd be sure to go __**extra **__hard on her when they started training, she could count on that much._

_The Heichou sighed, collecting the rest of the cooking ware. His mind really was bipolar, going back and forth between imagining all kinds of unwholesome positions he wanted to throw her into, to wanting to just send her off so she could be someone else's problem. Tsh, hormones were a bitch._

_He placed all the dirty dishes next to a bucket of water and soap; he began cleaning each piece with insane skill. His mind began to wander after about the third dish. Why did her family think it was a good idea to have him train her? It was obviously safer for her to just stay inside Wall Sina all safe and cozy and living a cushy fucking life. He already knew this whole 'training' thing would be pointless, she lacked respect for him and without respect they wouldn't be able to get anywhere. And he sure as __**hell **__did not respect her, no way. She was rude and immature and all kinds of other nasty things. Her only redeeming quality was that she was hot as fuck and had bite to her, but what kind of man would take a woman like her? None of the men in Wall Sina would be able to handle her that was for certain. _

_Levi dried the rest of the dishes and stacked them carefully into a dark mahogany cabinet, making sure they were in size order. Feeling content with the order of things he decided to retreat back to his room to try and salvage what was left of the evening for some much needed peace and quiet…_

_His room was on the left and she was on the right, without a second thought he let himself in. Thank God his room was neat and orderly, it was one thing he didn't have to worry about. He groaned into his hand, today had been a __**long **__day, __**a long long long day. **__He just wanted to take a shower and—_

"_**Levi!"**_

_Could they go an hour without some sort of incident happening? It probably would have been in his favor to have stayed true to his character, keep a scowl on his face and demand what the hell she was doing, yet he couldn't contain the light rose tint that violated his features. There she was, Miss Odila Gottlieb, standing in all her miniature glory sopping wet and holding the __**smallest **__towel he had ever seen around her full frame. Her normally lighter copper colored locks looked a deep bloody red, sticking to different places on her porcelain skin. The already vivid sapphire orbs she adorned were now popping with lively color contrasted against her now darker features.__** She looked fucking good. **_

_**Really, **__why did she have to be such a little brat? Levi was the type of man to act on his instincts, and God he was trying to hold back the signal in his head __**demanding **__he pull that towel from her so he could get a better look. _

"_Odila, if you haven't noticed, you're nude. In __**my **__room."_

_She popped her hip, looking like she was about ready to scream at him. Yet, she paused and threw her hands in front of her making an L with both her left and right hand. He watched her, not sure whether he wanted to bop her on the head for being so stupid, or if he should try to develop some sort of mind power so he could __**will **__the towel to fall off. _

"_Oh…Well what do you know…this __**is **__your room…"_

_She laughed nervously, curling a tendril of copper hair. His usual glare reappeared and he'd come to the conclusion that the best option here would be to just shoo her out and save himself from an ensuing hormonal rampage._

"_Listen priss, move your ass and—"_

_Damn. Shit. Fuck._

_Due to the Gottlieb's negligence puddles of water had begun to pool on the hardwood floor, which, if you've ever read any stories involving a wet girl, a towel and a slightly bipolar horny male then you should know where this is going._

_Levi slid backward and, like anyone would, instinctually grabbed for the closest object to him in an attempt to steady himself, however his choice of 'stable object' was a rather klutzy Odila Gottlieb who flew forward right with him. If the moment had been in a movie it most likely would have been in slow motion, switching between angles of them falling and making the fall rather over dramatic. However, this was real life and not a cinematic masterpiece, so their fall was quick and Levi took the blunt of the force and fell flat onto his back. _

_He let out a throaty groan, his head shifting to the left in slight pain. _

"_U-uh Levi-Heichou sir, are you alright?"_

_Her voice was uncertain, different from the usual confidence she'd shout at him. The situation looked positively scandalous, there laid Levi-Heichou, the man who was __**supposed **__to just be training this brat, held down by the weight of one very nearly naked Odila Gottlieb, her unclothed nether regions pressed against his crotch. She was leaning over his frame, her face lit up like a cherry bomb, her bountiful chest threatening to pop out and meet him. This was bad, like, so very fucking __**bad. **__He had literally just met this girl earlier __**that same day**__, and they already had way too many near sexual (or wanted) experiences. This was ridiculous. He shouldn't __**want **__someone he'd just met this way, yet there was something about her that just got him going._

_He could feel the blood beginning to rush to his member, it was starting to get difficult to keep his hands to himself and all she did was sit comfortably on top of him, her sapphire eyes peering deep into him. This was about to get inappropriate…_

* * *

"Run priss run!"

She glared over in his direction, wanting nothing more than to beat the living hell out of that beautiful face of his. He had pissed her off, like really, _really _angered her. She just wanted to fall over and die from all the orders he was barking at her, she'd been running for the last four hours and all she wanted was to stop, punch him and bathe.

_Bathe. _Oh God, the word itself reminded her of what had gone down the night before. This was her second day of training, the day before had just been him explaining things to her from _far far _away, and more running. But today had _just _been running, she figured he was still angry about that cock block…

* * *

_Continuing Flashback:_

* * *

_Oh God, oh. God. She was going to die, like literally. There she was straddling his perfect body half naked, in __**his room. **__She could feel that familiar flip flopping happening in the pit of her stomach again. She would have immediately thrown herself off of him, if…She hadn't felt him start going hard under her. A small squeak escaped her lips at the feel of him growing against her womanhood, causing her back to arch ever so slightly._

_Did she like him? No, she __**hated **__him. He was rude and obnoxious and crude, yet…He was so God damned __**hot. **__Maybe, just maybe they could just…Do things. No feelings attached to it, he obviously found her attractive, as she could now __**feel. **__Hesitantly she moved her dainty hands to his lower abdomen, squeezing slightly at the fabric covering his toned flesh. Odila could partially feel him, her sapphire eyes seductively moved up to him, starting a stare down of blue. She bit back a yelp when his hands shot to her waist, gripping her curves hungrily._

_**God, **__this was hot. She'd never done anything like this before, touching a guy ever so intimately. It was exhilarating and foreign to her, not that she wasn't willing to welcome it. His hand gripped at her towel, moving it up slightly exposing the creamy skin of her hip to his touch. She shivered slightly as his finger slowly ran down the length of her bare skin, his eyes never leaving hers. _

_She wanted to touch him, pull his shirt off, lick him, __**and bite him.**__ God, she wanted to go to town on him, he was a jerk but he was a fucking sexual one, a sexual man that would talk back to her and __**excite **__her. _

_Slowly, she bit her lip and eyed him intently, her hands slowly making circles around his abs. This probably wasn't a good idea, they'd just met and he was an ass and and and…And she wanted more._

_Her hands slid up his body, going from his abdomen to his chest and up through his undercut to the longer pieces of hair. She gripped the black wisps roughly and pulled his face closer to hers. The permanent scowl on his face remained, but softened considerably. His hands slid from her hips up to grasp her ass tightly, causing her breath to shake slightly. Odila's chest pressed firmly against his, and she was about a few centimeters away from kissing him. She could almost feel him against her, so close…_

"_**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"**_

_She squeaked, slightly terrified. The moment was lost and she could feel his hands fall from her and move to push her away. Giving no regard for her he pulled himself up and she fell on her butt, her eyes still locked on his._

"_Get out."_

_His statement was flat, leaving no room for a comment. He shoved his foot onto her chest and shoved her back out the door and within seconds the door was slammed in her face. She could have sworn she'd heard a soft '__**fuck.**__' From behind the door, yet she could hhave just imagined it…Odila sat there firmly for a few seconds trying to process what the __**hell **__she had just been doing. She hated him, like, __**really. **__Yet she was this close to commencing a make out session with him. You don't do that with people you hate, or strangers for that matter! Even if they're insanely attractive it's still a no no! _

_She groaned into her hand, the high pitched wailing still screeching throughout the lodge. She had forgotten the tea pot she'd set out earlier, almost mentally slapping herself. Groaning, she pushed herself off the floor to go and retrieve said pot. One thing was for certain…The next few days would be weird…_

* * *

It wasn't weird; it was just that Levi had literally only said mean jabs to her over the last two days, making sure there was no room for her to even really comment. He kept her busy with training and she knew that was the purpose for this whole ordeal, yet she was a little bored that she no longer had someone to throw jabs at. Sighing she continued her run, eyeing the little man who had caused her so much stress in the short time she had known him.

"Such—huff—a weird—huff—little man."

"I heard that, add an extra mile to the set."

_God damn, she had to do __**something. **_

"_Wait a minute…"_

And just like that, the perfect plan came to her like a heaven sent gift. Yes, it would work out perfectly…

* * *

Hehehe it seems that Odila has something up her sleeve planned for our favorite broody captain ;) Anyway~

I'm always rereading these chapters to make sure I keep them in character. I was concerned this was going too fast, but upon reading it a few more times I think their relationship isn't going too fast. They don't _like _each other...They just want to get sexual with each other because they're both attracted to each other physically hehehe...

Eventually they will begin to lighten up on each other, but it's going to take some time. No worries though, there will still be plenty of awkward sexual contact while we're waiting for that to happen haha~

ANYWAY! Please keep reviewing everyone! It really does make me want to write more for this! I really appreciate that you guys take the time to say something about this story :)

PS: I'm thinking about changing my username ***_dramatic music_ _plays_***

xXxHoneyRosexXx


	4. You're Drunk, And I'm A Wreck

Hey guys! Sorry I couldn't update until now, I've been a little busy. FORGIVE ME. I haven't gotten many reviews, a little saddening :( But a good amount of people are following this story and that's nice too, I appreciate it :) This chapter is more serious, like a development chapter. I liked writing it, and I hope you guys enjoy it :) LONGEST CHAPTERRRRR.

Also, maybe...possibly...Review when you are done... :'D?

Enjoy~~~~

* * *

"_And to you the name Ottilia Annaleisa Gottlieb shall be given…"_

_Early morning of the coming fall she was born unto two parents who shouldn't have had her. She lived a life of solitude, the only communication she was blessed with was that of her nanny, whom had played as more of a parent than her actual biological parents. Her earliest memory was of sitting by the fireplace, nestled in the arms of that kind and benevolent woman while she read old folktales, her favorite being Cinderella. She liked it not for the same reasons as the other girls. She didn't want to be a princess, she wanted to break away from her evil family, prove that she wasn't dispensable and most of all be able to find the love of her life and have him take her away from it all and just __**love **__her. _

_Around the time of her thirteenth birthday she dropped the formal title for which she was named and only responded when being addressed as "Odila", she felt the simplified form of her regal name suited her more, yet during one of the rare occasions that her parents were actually present and she had informed them of her name change all she had received was a swift smack to the face. Looking to her nanny, face bruised and battered the elderly woman cupped her cheeks delicately and told her Odila was a beautiful name._

_She never did get called Ottilia again. _

_At the time of her sixteenth birthday her parents informed her they wished she would start courting, her being the only heir to the Gottlieb line meant she had to marry and carry on the blood. She recalled lying awake, the early morning hours drawing near and crying for what seemed like endless amounts of time about how she wasn't ready for such a commitment and that no one inside their wall understood her. That was also the year her nanny died._

_Yet her parents told her she had to. It was her duty, and why she was born._

_Days turned to weeks and months turned to years, and on her eighteenth birthday her parents proposed an idea to her and she refused, it was so wrong and manipulative she couldn't do it. Yet, her parents told her it was no longer a choice. A year was spent planning, and well into her nineteenth year it was executed._

_She knew she couldn't do it; she couldn't do that to a feeling human being…_

_Yet…_

_Was she willing to be killed all in the name of being noble?_

_She was dispensable, she was caged and she would never be truly loved again._

_This was the life of Ottilia Annaleisa Gottlieb, she knew she could never be who her heart yearned to be and she knew this was her permanent ever after._

* * *

"Brat."

Her eyes shot open, dainty hands shooting to her now damp sapphire orbs. Why had she been having that dream, the one where she went through her life, every depressing sick faucet of it? Odila peaked up slightly to skim her surroundings. She had been sprawled out under a large shaded oak tree, the sun seemingly incapable of penetrating through the lush greenery.

If she had remembered correctly she had been hiding from Levi…It seems he had managed to find her though. Rubbing her eyes she forced out a nervous laugh, not even bothering to explain herself. They'd been training for about two weeks at this point; he'd continued to keep his distance. Yet, from when she had first met him she had realized Levi usually didn't care about the explanations for feelings; he would just want it to cease.

She groaned internally, feeling that her eyes were still puffy. Excitedly she looked up at him and smiled.

"Levi-Heichou sir I'm sorry for running away, I won't do it again."

His face twisted into a look of slight confusion, looking like he was about to comment.

"Oh wow it's evening already? Silly me, I should start dinner! I'll call for you when it's ready!"

Ever so chipper she turned on her heel and bolted for the lodge, unaware of the pair of piercing blue orbs glaring in her direction.

"What the fuck is going on."

It wasn't a question. Levi wasn't a touchy feely kinda person, the exact opposite actually, He enjoyed being blunt and brutally honest to the point where his name could probably be found next to the definitions, yet…

He'd taken notice to her increasingly deteriorating mood.

He'd originally been avoiding her like the plague to ward off anymore unnecessary sexual situations, and in the beginning she tried protesting against the training he had her doing. Yet, as the days passed he noticed she became more and more quiet, like she was just going to take it and not even try anymore.

For some reason it had pissed him off, why wasn't she being her usual aggressive self? Submissive Odila wasn't any fun to fuck with. Sure he'd kept his distance but she still had plenty of opportunities to throw jabs at him.

Now that he was thinking about it…It wasn't her being submissive, was it? Sure she didn't say anything, but now she would disappear completely if he turned his back for a second, literally a _second. _And what he couldn't fathom was that she disappeared in the blink of an eye and would be missing for _hours. _How could she get that far in such a short amount of time? On top of that every time he found her she was passed out with a tear soaked face.

And what was with how she was talking to him? It was like she was trying to pull that super fake polite shit on him again and it pissed him off. She was a fire cracker dammit, she was _supposed to _argue with him constantly. Now she was just stumbling around going through her exercises like she was _there _but not really.

"Levi-Heichou sir dinner is ready!"

_And he swore to God, if she added sir to his name one more time…_

Not particularly in a hurry Levi took his time getting there, picking up some stray equipment along the way and taking it inside.

"Ah, sir we ran out of meat so I could only make rice and vegetables…"

His eye twitched slightly, his gaze shifting over to the meal she had just thrown together. However, his eyes caught a glimpse of something sparkling hidden under a towel.

"Eh, Gottlieb what are you hiding?"

He eyed her intently, her posture seemingly straightening up at the question. She laughed nervously, swatting her hands around and sitting down.

"Nothing sir, why don't you just sit and—"

In the blink of an eye he was in front of her, his hand gripping her wrist painfully. She winced; his gaze grew dark and indescribable, a dark shadow seemingly looming over his eyes. This was the first time he had made physical contact with her since the bath incident.

"Don't fucking lie to me, what is it."

She felt like he was staring into her soul, his eyes a piercing shade of blue. Another nervous laugh escaped her lips, this time slightly freaked out by her superior.

"J-Just go see for yourself sir…"

She looked like she was on the brink of tears again and now he was growing suspicious; warily he walked over to the offending object. Cautiously, he ripped the towel off of it and his eyes widened slightly. There sat a wide array of multiple bottles of alcohol, the majority of it being extremely strong with high percentages. His gaze shot over to Odila, seemingly questioning what the meaning of this was.

That blank look glazed over her irises and she smiled forcedly at him, she stood, abandoning her meal and making her way next to him. He eyed her as she grasped the tip of a particularly large bottle, her fingers delicately running over the label.

"I didn't mean to lie to you…It's just that ladies shouldn't drink."

He wasn't one for concern but he could feel it nudging its way into him. How could she have gone from a little spit fire to practically looking like she could dissolve into nothing at any second? Odila had that look, that "I'm about to blow" look. He'd seen it on so many people before they'd gone after titans; it was a look he knew well.

"Gottlieb, what is the issue here?"

Not exactly the most caring way to phrase it, but it sounded worried, in Levi speak.

Her teeth dug into her lower lip, digging harder than necessary and slightly breaking skin.

"It's nothing of importance…Don't concern yourself."

His eyes narrowed, _women._

Wearing his usual stoic expression he looked her square in the face.

"Priss, I'll drink with you."

This caught her attention, her sapphire orbs shot up and caught his, eyeing him slightly confused.

"Eh, Heichou, no that isn't responsible…"

He snatched the bottle from her hand, looking down upon her in the process.

"I'm aware. You know what else I'm aware of?"

She shrunk at the weight of his presence.

"I'm aware that you're even more fucking annoying like this than when we bitch at each other."

Popping off the top he pressed the opening to his lips and took a swig, shaking his head slightly afterward due to the pungent taste and burning sensation swimming down his throat. Eyeing her he passed the bottle.

"You don't have to—"

He shut her up by tipping the bottom of the bottle and having it press against her full lips. Her brows raised and she was slightly shocked.

"Just shut up, drink and forget whatever is fucking with your head right now."

* * *

"Oi, Odila, your chest is so fucking _soft_."

_Sweet. Mother. Of. God._

She couldn't even begin to fathom the situation she was in right now. Levi was the one who _instigated _this. She had just wanted to drink by herself after Levi had gone to bed, you know, cry and let herself get everything out, but _no. _Now she had an insanely drunk Captain fondling her breasts, which, led her to believe what he did the first day they'd met was _intentional._

He had to have been a light weight; either that or her tolerance was through the roof. Odila had a bit of a buzz, but she definitely wasn't drunk yet, while Levi was far gone.

She peaked down at him and had to suppress the urge to giggle. He was much less intimidating this way. A light blush gracing his features, his face slightly nestled into the crevice of her breasts and a content look on his face.

_She was beginning to think he may or may not also be a closet pervert._

Sighing, she brought her hand up and hesitantly placed it on his head, slowly beginning to play with his hair. She could feel him shiver slightly and soon relax.

Maybe if she soothed him he'd fall asleep and she could drink by herself…

"Hey Odila, why are you so sad huh?"

God, his real accent started coming out and she could literally _hear _the tone of a delinquent dripping off every word. She sighed slightly, rubbing her hand further into his scalp, earning a content groan from the receiver. She could tell him right? What would he remember?

"Just thinking about my life Heichou."

He looked up at her through glazed over eyes, urging her to continue.

"My parents don't really love me you know? Just look, they threw me away so easily…"

He sighed into her chest, he started caressing her neck and she assumed it was his drunken attempt to comfort her.

"And…I just had so much _I _wanted to do but…They won't let _me _live."

She gripped his hair lightly, pulling him slightly closer to her chest.

"They're trying to tell me I need to find a husband but…Who would ever like a weirdo like me?"

She could feel the tears threatening to spill over again. No matter how many times she thought about it, it always erupted.

"I-I'm…I'm going to have to settle aren't I?"

She laughed, yet it lacked any sort of humor.

"Pick someone and have to _suppress _myself so I can fit into the image I have to portray?"

Her statements turned into questions she was aiming at herself and she could feel her face beginning to dampen.

"That's what my life is going to amount to, isn't it?"

She was sobbing now, her hands clutching him closer to her body. Her questions were turning into screams.

"There isn't anyone out there who would love someone like Odila Gottlieb, no."

She cried out.

"The world wants someone like Ottilia Annaleisa Gottlieb! There's no room for Odila!"

Odila laid her cheek on top of Levi's head, her tears never ceasing.

"What am I—"

"I Like you."

She paused, her now reddened sapphire eyes trailing down to the top of his scalp. She backed up slowly; he looked up her with a solemn expression.

"I mean yeah, you're annoying as fuck."

He rested his head on her left breast.

"But, you challenge me. You don't take my shit, you come right back, all sassy and what not."

He began idly drawing circles over her heart.

"I like that; you aren't submissive, well, sometimes but not a lot."

He kept his hand on her chest and scooted his face closer to the crook of her neck.

"I don't know what you mean by Ottilia whatever but that doesn't sound right."

He began caressing her and she could feel her face enflaming.

"You're Odila, Not some long ass over exaggerated snoot name. It doesn't suite someone like you."

She could feel the tip of his tongue run up the length of her neck and she couldn't help but shiver. He closed his mouth at the base of her jaw, kissing her lightly as his hand ran up her chest, over her neck and through her hair, giving it a firm grip.

"L-Levi, sir, what are you—"

He pulled her face forward, leaving roughly two centimeters of space between them. His icy blue eyes tore into her sapphire ones, muttering hotly.

"Don't call me sir."

He shoved her face forward and smashed their lips together, making sure to fully capture her mouth. She groaned out of slight pain at the forcefulness of the contact.

Her face had to have been a bright crimson at this point. He had managed to say all the right things and steal her first kiss. Her back arched at the feel of his teeth gripping slightly onto her lower lip. The feeling was weird, yet oddly sensual as he sucked on her lip lightly, kissing her so intimately.

Slightly surprising herself, a light moan escaped the back of her throat as he began massaging her scalp similar to how she had done to him earlier. The need to breathe overtook her, causing her to pull back suddenly, a light string of saliva breaking off.

The way his eyes were half lidded and the hue having darkened considerably from the feeling of lust made the long forgotten butterflies flutter once again throughout her abdomen. She jumped slightly as his free hand gripped her wrist suddenly and pulled it to his ab muscles. Using her hand he untucked his white button up shirt, allowing her hand to venture up and feel his hardened abdominal area.

Odila bit her lip, her arousal was beginning to spread further throughout her body and she needed more.

Inhaling deeply he yanked her hair, causing her head to go back.

"Ah, Levi, what are you—_doing."_

She breathed out the last word heavily, the feeling of his soft lips attacking her delicate neck, causing her eyes to close lightly in a feeling of bliss.

Her hand twitched under his shirt, feeling the need to explore the muscles she had now been invited to grope. His body really _was _amazing, she knew it ever since the first time she'd caught a glimpse of him shirtless. Slowly, her hand began massaging the lower portion of his abdomen, the action causing him to inhale deeply.

Every muscle felt so defined and perfectly molded onto his body, he had to be God sent.

"_Ah, _no stop you're _going to leave marks!"_

She moaned loudly at the feel of teeth scraping against her skin, his tongue then soothing the sting while his mouth latched on to mark her. She could have refused, she could have pushed him away, yet it was obvious that she did not wish for such a thing.

As his mouth traveled along the expanse of skin he left his mark in multiple places, to him, she looked even more radiant covered in his bite marks.

Her body visibly slumped when he ceased, only to have him pull her forward again so he could bury his face into the crook of her neck. His breathing turned heavy and a trace of concern sprouted in the pit of her stomach, yet, he reached for the hand under his shirt.

"Odila…"

He trailed off, gripping her hand and bringing it dangerously low, stopping at the waistline to his pants. Slowly, he trailed her fingers along the waistline, skimming his sensitive skin that led to an even more _sensitive _area.

Her sapphire orbs widened, through the undeniable feel of arousal swirling around her body, she felt something else.

_Guilt._

She didn't want it like _this. _If it were to even happen she would want it to be when he was in the right state of mind and not highly inebriated. She would want it when he was conscious of his actions. She found a little humor in the situation however, seeing as how she was a girl saying this about a _guy. _

But also, she didn't even know if he had meant what he said…

With a great deal of will power she pulled her hand from his, lightly moved him off her and stood, holding her hand out to help him up. He looked at her questioningly.

"I can't do this now…We drank and…It's not right."

His icy eyes gazed up into hers, seemingly trying to comprehend what she'd said. Sloppily, he grabbed her hand, hitting it with a resounding clap and used her to get up. He teetered slightly and she gripped his waist and propped him against herself.

"Thank you…I'll take you to your room and—"

"No."

"No?"

"No…Lemme sleep with you…"

He nuzzled his face into the coppery heap that was her hair. She bit her lip, questioning if that was the _smartest _thing to do. He probably wouldn't try anything again, he was getting to the part of being drunk where you just got super sleepy…She supposed it'd be okay.

"Alright…But no funny stuff, ya hear me?"

He moved his head slightly and she took that as an affirmative. Her bedroom has a queen sized bed capable of fitting them both comfortably, so, taking her time she led him along, locking the door when the managed to get in.

"I need to sleep on the left so you got the right, okay?"

He grumbled something in cohesive, throwing his shirt of and crawling into her plush bed. She couldn't help but laugh at his drunken stupidity, knowing that she could hold it over him in a future argument. Odila stripped down to her bare essentials and crawled in with him, wondering how she could actually _sleep _like this.

"Eh…Goodnight levi-Heichou."

She half smiled at him, turning her back and facing toward the wall. The weather was comfortable, surprisingly cool for summer; slowly she started clearing her mind, lulling off into a comfortable sleep…

Until she felt a pair of hands violate her space.

"Eh?! Levi I told you—"

She paused as she felt him snuggle himself closer to her body, resting his head just above her's and squeezing her waist tightly, when he was situated comfortably he uttered out a low

"Goodnight."

_Was he…Actually __**spooning **__her? Like was this really happening right now? _She didn't take him as the cuddling type. She shrugged a bit, letting herself relax into his hold, a small smile playing onto her full lips.

_It's going to be one interesting morning…_

* * *

_MKAAAAAAAAAAAAY _I really enjoyed writing this chapter :) Give you guys a little feeling haha. I was actually doing one of those OC sheet things where you type out all this weird info about your OC character, if you guys would be interested in seeing all kinds of weird info on Miss Odila Gottlieb then let me know! I'll put it in the next chapter. I can't wait to write the morning scene when he wakes up after all of his drunken displays mwahahahah...

Anyway yeah, thank you guys for reading! Please drop a review, it means so much to me and I get SOOOOOO excited when I see I have a new one. You'd be making my day...Don't need to be a member to review...*COUGH* _REVIEW._

Thanks again lovelies!

xXxHoneyRosexXx


	5. You're An Animal, And We're Fucked

Hey everyone! Sorry for the hold up on this chapter, you can blame my ex boyfriend for making my life a living hell as of lately and making me stress out. DO YOU KNOW HOW BAD WRITTERS BLOCK GETS WHEN YOU'RE BUGGING OUT? PRETTY BAD. On the plus side however this chapter is even LONGER than the other ones :D Weeeeeeeeeee._  
_

Also, I'd like to thank everyone for the reviews, follows and favorites! You guys are friggen awesome and I love you all! Thanks for supporting this :)!

KEEP DEM REVIEWS A COMIN PEOPLE! Now then, please enjoy :)~~~~

* * *

_One warm summer morn, the definition of a 'perfect day' was already unfolding…The birds were singing their merry little tune…_

"Ughhh…"

_The sun was making its daily debut, peeking through clouds and blazing through flimsy house curtains as if to say "Hello world! I am the sun! I'm pretty bright!"_

"_**Nnnn…"**_

_Conveniently located lumberjacks chopping away at many different varieties of tree, preparing fire food for breakfast soon to come!_

"_**I'm going to fucking kill you all."**_

A slightly disheveled Corporal dug his fingers back through his hair, gripping the end strands in a bunch before reaching his undercut. A heavy groan escaping his lips at the massive hangover he was now faced with. Last night had been…A blur. He remembered instigating a drinking fananza of sorts (Great judgment on _his _part) and Gottlieb telling him about _why _she was upset…He remembered that much at least, it was what came _after _that had him stumped. It was like his memory just cut off into an abyss of sorts.

Oh well, he shrugged slightly, pulling the feathered comforter up over his shoulders. His head was _pounding; _it felt like his brains were being sloshed around and even the slightest glimpse of sun exasperated it more. Groaning he turned his back from the window, snuggling into a warm, soft and fleshy mass.

"_Nnn…No Levi it's too hot to spoon, I told you this already…"_

His icy orbs shot open, shooting towards the fleshy mass.

Amidst the sound of chirping birds, falling trees and a blazing sun that was much too bright, the sound of one Odila Gottlieb could be heard screaming over all of it.

* * *

"_Owowowowowow- Levi-__**oww**__-Heichou! I'm sorry sosososososo sorry-__**God**__-"_

A rather pissed off corporal was dragging his trainee by the ear, his piercing eyes showing no remorse. Pulling her forward he shoved her into the kitchen, causing her to fall back onto the table, her elbows slightly cushioning her fall.

"Heichou, I said I'm sorry! You don't understand-"

She paused abruptly, her superior slamming his palms next to her elbows. There wasn't much distance between them, but now wasn't the time to notice how cute he looked with that slightly disheveled bed head hair, or the way his muscles twitched with each new spasm of anger he felt toward her. Or to notice the fact that they were still practically _naked..._**God.**

"_I __**do **__understand. You got me drunk so you could have your way with me you sick fuck."_

"_You weren't even upset were you? You rich bitches really like to manipulate others."_

Her sapphire orbs widened considerably, the look on his face was indescribable with no trace of any sort of human emotion. He looked like some sort of animalistic being due to the way he was looking at her. Her eyes shot to the left, fixed on watching his nails dig into the oak wood dining table, his other hand shot to her chin, pulling her face forward so she was looking at him again. A light sob escaped her throat.

"Levi, I wasn't lying…I-I really was upset. Nothing happened-well-we didn't _do it—"_

A stray tear cascaded down her cheek and pooled in between the crevice of his finger and her porcelain skin.

"Y-you said very nice things to me and it made me feel happy…"

The sapphire color was enhanced by the now reddened portion of the whites of her eyes.

"I would never use Levi-Heichou like that…It would be disrespectful and…"

Her eyes widened slightly, her gaze seemingly looking right into him.

"I respect you, Levi-Heichou."

The grip on her chin visibly lessened, the remnants of her tears rolled down to the edge of her jaw. His gaze on her returned to that of a normal human being and finally let go of her all together, moving his body back to an upright position.

"Why do you respect me."

He asked her, but not as a question, it was more of a statement. She sniffled a bit, using her bare arm to wipe the old tears from her face. Odila knew that she had to answer this very carefully, because if she said the wrong thing…They'd be back at square one.

"Levi-Heichou sir, I respect you because of your willingness to save humanity."

He cocked a thin brow at her.

"I know you don't want to be here, training a reject like me. I know I'm difficult and that I know nothing about fighting…"

"I know you hate me…Yet…"

She pulled herself up onto the table, sitting as lady like as she could.

"You still put up with it all so the Survey Corps could get the money to fund their expeditions…"

"You act like a hard ass, but I know you really care about humanities well being, you even put it above your own…I look up to that and-and I respect it."

He looked like he was about to comment, but she cut him off again.

"And not only humanity! You help me too, cause lord knows I'm the sorriest excuse for a soldier there _ever _was. Yet, you tried to comfort me last night-_evenifyoudon'tremember- _and that means more than you know…"

Levi eyed her, waiting to see if she would continue. Upon seeing her expectant gaze he started.

"I don't particularly _hate _you; you're just annoying as fuck. There _is _a difference."

He bonked her in the head, causing her to flinch slightly. Bringing his other hand up he tapped the other side lightly. He continued the motion until he was continuously hitting her back and forth lightly.

"Oi! Heichou what the hell?!"

He continued his relentless assault.

"Don't think just cause we have a mutual respect I won't still fuck with you, Gottlieb."

Her sapphire orbs narrowed onto his palm right as it was about to tap her again, seeing her chance she swung her face to the left and licked his palm, making sure she coated it in a thick wad of saliva.

"_**Oh my God.**_"

As soon as her tongue had disconnected the overly hygienic captain sprinted over to the sink, pushing the water to the hottest temperature and readying the soap. The look on his face was priceless; he kept silently gagging until the water was hot enough for him. Without hesitation his hand plunged into the steamy stream of liquid.

"_**You bitch, do you know many germs there are in saliva?**_"

The look he gave her was a mixture of rage and disgust; she couldn't help the fit of laughter that fell over her, much to the captain's disapproval. Odila fell to her knees, clutching her sides and heaving from all the laughter. Levi glared at her, crouching down to her level.

"Are you sure you come from Wall Sina, cause I'm pretty sure this is _the _most unlady like laugh I have _ever _heard."

Her laughter stopped abruptly, a scowl now plastered onto her delicate features.

"Don't be a dick Heichou, I won't hesitate to lick you again."

She jabbed her tongue out threateningly, poking it in and out of her mouth. He cringed slightly, cautiously moving away from the offending appendage.

"You're gross; your tongue is filthy and covered in _germs_. _Get it away, now." _

A light smirk played onto her face at the thought of something she could use against him; yes…It was quite perfect.

"_That's not what you were saying last night."_

His ears visibly perked up at her statement, his icy blue orbs slowly trailing down to her.

"_You said-"_

"_I said we didn't do it, but I never said __**nothing happened.**__"_

Dear God, she was right. There was this big gaping hole in his memory from the night before that he still had not remembered. He didn't know if she was lying or telling the truth, but the idea that he may have acted on his hidden desires made him internally shiver. He had to know…He couldn't let her see that he was concerned; he had to mask it by being more rude than usual.

"_Gottlieb, if you value your life you will tell me what the fuck happened."_

A cynical smile played onto her delicate features.

"Heh, no time for that sir, I have to clean up from last night **and **make breakfast! _Busy busy busy…"_

Chucking him two peace signs she scurried off to the kitchen portion of the dining area, slamming the door in his face, causing his eyebrow to twitch slightly.

"_I swear to God priss, I will break down this door-"_

"_Ey! Why don't you go busy yourself with Levi things? The bedrooms are pretty dirty."_

The mere mention of dirt caught his attention; he cursed his cleaning complex. Muttering little bits of profanities under his breath, Levi scooped up his cleaning supplies from the nearby shelf and meandered off to start tidying up.

"_**Don't think we aren't talking about this later, woman.**__"_

"_**I can't hear you; I'm too busy doing womanly things…Dude.**__"_

_Never in the history of ever has there been a more smart ass duo than Levi and Odila._

* * *

Well, it had only taken him a few minutes to clean his room, considering he dusted and swept at least twice a day. Some people may call him a neat freak, but he liked to say he was…Meticulous. When his room was clean, with each object precisely placed and spotless he felt like his chaotic life was…A little less hectic.

With the flick of his wrist each glove was discarded, falling effortlessly into the trash bin next to his door. He assumed breakfast wasn't ready yet, or if there was even going to _be _breakfast. Odila may have just used it as an excuse to run away from him.

A soft sigh escaped his lips as he propped his broom over his shoulder, heading over toward the trainee's room. Why the hell did he let some pint sized prissy princess evade him? If it had been anyone else-Jaeger for example-he would have kicked down that door and beat the shit out of him for defying him.

Then again, Jaeger wouldn't have been in a sexual situation with him, _unless he had a death wish_.

So then why did he let her get away with it? It couldn't have been because she was a woman, he poked fun at shitty four-eyes all the time and _she _was a girl.

Gottlieb was attractive, like, _insanely _attractive. Yet, he didn't think that was the reason, or if it was then he was a hornier bastard than he thought.

No, it was hard to explain why he didn't treat her like everyone else. There was something weird about her. She came from this rich ass family in Wall Sina, like; they were a pretty big name up there. Yet, she wasn't half as bitchy as the majority of Wall Sina and definitely not even a _fraction _of the over privileged shit mouthed human beings that called themselves her _parents. _

From what she had said the previous night it sure as hell sounded like they didn't give a flying fuck about her.

Huh…Maybe that was it? When he looked at her he saw what Jaeger and Hanji lacked. Jaeger lost his mother, sure. Yet he still had that little blonde bowl cut dude, Ackerman and all the other trainees. Hanji…Was just Hanji. What Levi saw when he looked at Gottlieb was the pure and undeniable look of being utterly _alone. _

She was rich, had all the money in the world. Yet he knew that money couldn't buy her a way out of her solitude. With the way Gottlieb acted and spoke he could safely assume she probably didn't have any friends up there either…

"Tsk, Levi-Heichou snap out of it! Your breakfast is going to get cold!"

He snapped out of his daze, icy orbs eyeing the spatula that was now being waved in front of his face. Odila was wearing a cutesy little white apron, her curled heap of hair thrown into a haphazard bun with small tendrils that were forgotten framing her delicate jaw and cascading around her long neck.

Ugh, why did she have to come when he was _thinking _about her? A light, barely noticeable flush of pink warmed his face. With a quick swat he snatched the spatula from her hand and pulled down the white kerchief that had covered his mouth.

"It's not polite to wave it in my face; it reeks of grease and other smelly shit."

Her eyebrow twitched slightly.

"_Not like you could have even smelled it through __**that **__get up, I mean, __**come on.**_"

Crinkling her brows together and splaying her hands forward, she gestured to him in a sort of 'have you seen what you are _wearing'_ movement.

"I wouldn't expect a privileged Wall Sina girl to understand, but it's so I don't _inhale dust and die._"

Just because he started realizing things about her didn't mean he would stop _fucking with her. _The look on her face was priceless, her sapphire orbs widened in slight shock.

"D-die? You can die from inhaling dust? B-but I'm sure I must have at some point—"

"It's a slow process, the dust enters your body and begins to accumulate and then overtime…"

Levi shrugged his shoulders, looking up as if disinterested. She leaned forward, a look of innocent fear splayed on her features.

"And then…?"

"And then…"

He narrowed his eyes further.

"_You die a slow, dust induced death. _Very painful, and dry."

"_OhsweetbabyJesusI'mgonnadieadustydeath."_

She sputtered out all at once, her dainty hand flying to the bridge of her nose, pinching it lightly. The look of fear was downright comical. Feeling he'd taken her for enough of a ride, Levi walked ahead of her, stating.

"You don't have to worry though; now that I'm here cleaning there will be no dust for you to inhale."

A slight glimmer of hope shone in her eyes.

"Oi, Levi-Heichou, you're cleaning skills are commendable! You're a life saver—literally!"

They began walking down the hall; he could see the dining table set with two plates of scrambled eggs, what appeared to be some sort of potato hash and bread.

He took a moment to think, his eyes wandering to the now gleeful Gottlieb skipping next to him, back to the meal, then to analyzing the lodge they were staying in. She really wasn't a bad person, she was just naïve and sheltered.

Upon arriving at the table both took their seats, scooting in at the same time. The usually stoic corporal let his eyes wander over to the large French window situated pleasantly beside them, the weather looking crisp and clear. As they both began their meal something seemed a little…Off…Like he was forgetting something…Something—

His hands smacked onto the table, earning a squeak from Odila. In the blink of an eye he was out of his seat and over to her, his strong arms positioned on either side of her, blocking any sort of escape.

"Levi what—"

"_You clever little shrew, I see what you did. You won't be able to distract me that easily."_

Her eyes narrowed, her dainty hand placed the fork she'd been using neatly onto her half empty plate, her hands now folded in a prayer like fashion.

"_Ah, I see. You realized sooner than I thought you would…"_

His hands gripped at the oak wood table, giving his knuckles a slight brush burn. Naïve his ass, she was pretty fucking sly. Trying to pull a fast one on him, huh? Well, he'd show her that Levi was not so easily fooled.

"_Listen priss, it's my fucking right to know."_

She turned to face him, her lips playing into a light smirk.

"_And it's my right to withhold it, sir."_

His icy eyes narrowed, attempting to burn through her flesh and pierce her soul. If he didn't enjoy the challenges she threw at him constantly he probably would have fled long ago. Yet, two could play this game. In that moment a deliciously evil plot floated into his head, almost bringing him to actually _smile. _

"Well, if you won't tell me I guess…"

His hand flew to her chin, pulling her face up forcefully to bring her attention to him; his eyes sparkled with an unknown emotion.

"_I'll just have to force it out of you."_

A light gasp escaped her lips as he darted toward her ear, her hair already out of the way and giving him full range. He brought his lips just to the edge of her lobe, shivering at the feel of his devilish smile against her delicate skin.

"_Did I do something like…This?"_

His tone was deep as he blew lightly into her ear, his teeth immediately attaching to her lower lobe, the way he tugged softly causing her to jolt lightly in her seat.

"_N-No…_"

She had intended for it to come out more _strong _and _sure. _Yet, she sounded weak and submissive. It took all she had to suppress the pleasured sounds building in her throat as he ran his tongue up the edge of her cartilage and back down, moving his hand from her chin to grasp her cheek and pull her toward his face.

Odila could literally _feel _the heat radiating off her face as he pressed his forehead against hers, his pale eyes making contact with her deep hued ones. Shockingly, he pressed his nose lightly against hers and trailed it up until her forehead was at level with his lips, pulling her gently forward he placed a soft kiss onto her forehead.

"A-ah sir…"

He didn't give her much time to bask in the small bout of affection he had showed her, instead his hand shot to the bun thrown sloppily onto the top of her head while the other flew to her waist. He hoisted her up onto the table, using her bottom to scoot her half-finished food out of the way. She gasped at the feeling of his knee prodding her legs apart, giving himself room to press his groin against her sensitive area. He _really _needed to stop sexually assaulting her, cause one of these days she wouldn't be able to restrain herself, one day she was just going to grab him and-and let him _ravish her. _

"_Ah!"_

Pulling her head back by her hair, similar to the night before, his eyes shot down to her porcelain neck which had been covered in hues of deep violet and navy. He smirked slightly, his eyes trailing up to her slowly.

"Heh, seems like you didn't resist…Well that's _one _thing I did…Anything else, Miss Gottlieb?"

Each word carried a seductive air, causing her to shiver slightly. The way his voice sounded whenever he talked to her like this got her hot. It was so _deep _and _commanding; _she could feel that familiar warmth begin to pool into her stomach again. It felt nice, _real nice._

At this point she was just going to ride this out for as long as she could. He obviously got off from the whole dominance thing, and hell maybe _she did too_; she could feel it, _literally. _The feel of _that part of him _pressed up against her womanhood made her squirm, earning a sadistic chuckle from her corporal.

"_Tsk, defying me again? Your silence leads me to believe there __**is**__ more. What a naughty young lady…"_

_Oh sweet baby Jesus, he did __**not **__just talk dirty to her. _

She could feel his hand begin to trail down from her hip to her smooth milky thigh, gripping at her skin he yanked her leg around his waist and pulled her as close to him as possible, earning a strained mewl of satisfaction from the flustered Gottlieb.

Removing his hand from her hair he trailed it down, making sure to slow down slightly to caress her breast, then continuing on until he reached the hem of her apron. With force, the apron was pulled up as far as possible without causing it to rip. A large portion of her toned stomach was exposed to him, a content sigh escaping her lips as he ran his hand over the flat expanse.

"_You have a strong physique, very appealing…"_

He muttered softly as his lips made their way down, lightly making contact with her bare skin. Her hand twitched as he began kissing down her abdomen, going lower and lower until he reached the waistline of her bottoms.

"_H-Heichou—"_

He cut her off as his soft tongue began prodding at the silky baby skin, soon leaving a thin damp line as he ran it across the hem.

"_I thought you s-said saliva was gross…"_

She could feel him smile into her skin, his hot breath causing new warmth the bud in between her legs.

"_There's an exception to everything, Miss Gottlieb."_

Moving back slightly, he ran his hands down her legs, stopping at the bend of her knees. Forcefully, he pulled both up so each was propped onto his shoulders. Her face erupted to a darker hue of red at the thought that her nether regions were now on full display to him, God it was embarrassing.

"_**God—**__"_

Her back arched at the feel of his tongue running circles around her inner thigh, his nails gripping hard into her skin. She could feel her eyes beginning to glaze over with a new wave of lust. No one had ever gotten _this _close to her, and the fact that his icy eyes were literally keeping eye to eye contact with her while he assaulted her sensitive skin with his damp tongue was _tantalizing_. All restraint she'd had before was lost as her hands flew to his hair, gripping what she could.

He was close, _so fucking close. _She could feel his hot breath seeping through her underwear.

"_Did I do this to you?" _

He took a bit of the fabric between his teeth, pulling the now moist cloth away from her, leaving her sensitive womanhood susceptible to the cool air, her body lightly jolting at the feel.

"_N-No—"_

And just like that he removed himself from her, her legs dropping from his shoulder yet still propped open. Her sapphire orbs shot open, staring at him innocently.

"W-What—"

"You said I didn't do that to you, so why would I do it now?"

_Oh that fucking __**tease. **__Fuck him and his insanely attractive body and face and skilled tongue and hands and—__**Wait**__. _Yes…_Fuck it._

"Well, I guess if you won't finish it for me…"

"Gottlieb—"

She kicked him forcefully, causing him to fall back into the dining chair. His icy orbs narrowed at her until he _saw what the hell she had meant. _His eyes widened as he watched her prop her feet onto the arms of the chair, her legs still spread in front of him. A devilish smiled played onto her features as her tongue peaked out, licking her upper lip as she trailed her hand down her abdomen to the waistline of her underwear. The usually stoic corporal breathed in deeply.

_This was not going the way he thought it would have._

Her hand plunged in and she began touching herself. He could see the outline of her hand through the fabric, moving rhythmically. It took a lot to embarrass the hard assed captain, but at that moment his face had never been _redder _in his life.

"_It's a shame you stopped Heichou…"_

She moaned out hotly, causing the corporal to fidget slightly in his seat. Her hand began moving faster, her palm pressed firmly against her clit and her lithe fingers banging inside of herself. Levi eyed the way her breasts moved up and down rapidly, the way her cheeks flamed up, beautifully accenting her normally porcelain skin.

Odila's eyes clamped shut, her face swiftly turning away from him. She could feel her lips parting and the sound of light mewls escaped. She couldn't remember the last time she'd touched herself, it had definitely been some time, and even then it hadn't been this…_Delicious. _

Maybe because a certain someone was _watching her…_

"_Enough."_

A light gasp escaped her lips as the chair fell to the floor, her gaze shot up to Levi's and she almost had to look away, because never had she seen him look so _lusty. _His hand flew to the one currently inhabiting her nether regions and pulled it out, replacing it with his own.

"_Lev—"_

Gripping her hair with his free hand he smacked his mouth onto hers, aggressively darting his tongue into her mouth as he began fondling her.

Either he was extremely angry with her or he was an aggressive lover, because he was literally _pounding _his fingers into her, using his thumb to stimulate her clit. He was being rough with her, and she felt weird for saying it but she fucking _liked it. _

She trailed her nails along him up to his back and began to dig, causing him kiss her deeper. She could feel herself begin to grind her hips against his appendage. He inserted a third finger and she couldn't help but moan.

"_Levi!"_

She threw her head back, the feel of her pent up lust coming uncoiled, with one last thrust of his fingers she released. A dark smile played onto his features, his hand slowly retracting from her underwear. He eyed his now soaked fingers and smirked, popping each into his mouth and sucking her juices off.

Odila sighed contently, her sapphire orbs trailing up to him, only to catch him staring blankly out the French window. She cocked a brow, stretching slightly before sitting up and waving a hand in front of his face.

"Oi, heichou, what's wrong?"

Slightly confused she followed suit and looked to where his gaze had been fixed, only to find that Titan man Eren Jaeger, with his forehead pressed against the glass, eyes wide and a trickle of blood running from nose. Next to him was who she assumed was Mikasa Ackerman, her eyebrows crinkled together in a put off fashion.

Well, shit.

* * *

HAHAHAHA YES THEY SAW THE WHOLE THING. oh goodness, we're going to be getting into some serious plot within the next few chapters. I'm planning for this story to be pretty long, you know, so the plot can unfold. How many of you want to kill me cause I keep having something cock block Levi bahahah?

Well, anyway. Thanks again everyone for your continued support! Seriously, please keep leaving me reviews. They don't have to be long, just your thoughts, or your feels, cause I mean DEM FEELS RIGHT? So yeah please, it brings the chapters out faster, I swear :P

xXxHoneyRosexXx


	6. You're Upsetting Me, And I'm Scared

Hello all! I'm really happy with all he reviews I'm getting and I love listening to what you guys think! Hehehehe...Yeah I really like cock blocking Levi, you know, it's my favorite thing to write xD An anonymous reviewer mentioned something about wanting to draw Odila. EEEEEE. That makes me all happy, IF ANYONE WANTS TO DRAW FANART PLEASE DO. I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER. And you now maybe just maybe if you draw me something I'll make it the cover for this story...SO DRAW, DRAW LIKE THE WIND MY LOVELY VIEWERS. *cough* my Tumblr is .com follow me, message me, draw things whatever y'all want. ANYWAYYYYYYY, this chapter is just setting up for the next chapter which is going to be pretty huge.

ENJOY~

* * *

"Oi, Mikasa, why do we have to babysit Levi-Heichou? He's old enough to take care of himself!"

Eren groaned, his hands folded nonchalantly behind his head, the light summer breeze blowing through his dark brown mop of hair. Next to him Mikasa Ackerman strutted down the dirt road, looking effortlessly perfect, and her sleek black mane having regained its longer form. Both were wearing their casual clothes, having been advised by Commander Erwin Smith that it would be safer to try and blend in.

You know it was all well and good, until he had informed them that they would be _walking _there. They understood, it was important to look unsuspicious, yet both were _pretty _sure common people at least took _horses _to far off places. You know, _**pretty sure**_.

"Mikasaaa, it's so _hot. _Are we almost there? Why didn't they send horse face or someone else? I'm sure he's adaptable to hot climates."

He slumped over, leaning his now flushed face against Mikasa's clothed shoulder. The last remaining Asian descendant felt her face heat up lightly. Eren Jaeger was her one and only remaining family, she loved him and would even go as far as to die for him; her only regret would be that she'd be in the afterlife without him.

Yet…Mikasa couldn't help but feel that her love was more than that of sibling affection. She loved him, loved him like…You would love a _soul mate. _She felt incredibly corny even _thinking _that statement, but it was true. Mikasa was hopelessly in love with Eren Jaeger.

"_Achoo! _Oh geez, sorry Mikasa."

Removing himself from her shoulder he wiped his nose into the crevice of his elbow, using his other hand to wipe off the part of Mikasa he had sneezed on. A light sigh escaped her lips, reaching her hand into her back pocket and pulling out a clean kerchief. Slight irritation crossed her features as she chucked it onto his face.

Yeah, she loved him, yet he couldn't _be _any more clueless.

Her deep hued eyes narrowed slightly, noticing a house shaped blob emerging in the distance.

"Mm, Eren, we're almost there."

Her demeanor stayed stoic as per usual, while Eren pumped his fist victoriously by his side. A light smile played onto her face at the display of childish behavior. She loved it when that little bit of innocence he still had left shined through the angry revenge ridden mask he usually wore.

"Thank God, they probably have food and water! Hey, what do you think the new recruit is like?"

Mikasa shrugged slightly, she hadn't really thought about what this recruit would be like. All she knew about this girl was that she was apparently from Wall Sina, that she came from a powerful family and that Erwin was concerned. Why though, she wasn't entirely sure. He'd pulled her aside and told her to keep a close eye on the recruit, leaving out all details aside from the fact that 'something didn't feel right…'

She'd seen Levi-Heichou in action; she knew he could be a ruthless, violent killer. So then why was it that Erwin was sending her and Eren to keep watch? There certainly had to be more qualified people who would be better suited…

"Not sure…We'll find out soon enough."

Finally, the teens had made their way to the lodge, both glimmering with a slight sheen of sweat.

"Do we knock or just go in?"

Eren was inspecting the outside in a failed attempt to find the front door; his slightly tanned hand running against the fine wood finish. He perked up slightly upon noticing a large French styled window.

"Awesome! We're probably near a door—"

Eren froze in his step, causing Mikasa to cock a brow questioningly in his direction. She couldn't quite read the expression plastered across his face, he seemed fixed on something. Growing concerned she put some momentum in her step and caught up to him.

"Eren, are you alright?"

Her fair skinned hand waved slightly in front of his face, earning nothing but the slight opening of his mouth. Slowly she matched her vision to his, feeling her face heat up at _what was happening right in front of them. _There was Levi-Heichou and who she assumed was the new recruit _kanoodling with each other on the dining room table. _

"Oh my God…"

Her eyebrows crinkled slightly, her hand soon covering her small mouth in slight shock. Well…She never thought their captain had it in him. Should they say something? Let it keep going and wait for the grand finale? _What the hell were you supposed to do in a situation like this?_

Her dark eyes shot over to Eren at the soft sound of a _thud, _noticing now that his forehead was planted firmly against the thick glass window, a small trickle of blood trailed out of his left nostril. Well, _there went the_ _last of his innocence. _

"Eren, we probably shouldn't look…"

She was contradicting herself, considering her eyes were still firmly planted on the two. Their Captain had just pulled her hand away from her _ehem _lady bits and now he was touching her and kissing her and just _doing things. _Mikasa had seen a lot in her life, they'd been in the survey corps for about a year now, both were sixteen, yet things like this were still quite shocking…

She seemed to like the way Levi-Heichou touched her, it was written all over her body movements. Mikasa blushed slightly at the thought that entered her mind. This was a way of showing affection, right? Maybe this was what she needed to do in order to show Eren that she saw him as more than a brother…Yet, she'd never done anything like this before…Her eyebrows crinkled together, lost in thought while analyzing their situation.

The new recruit finished pretty dramatically, this look of utter _bliss _spilling over her features. It must have been _pretty _enjoyable. Mikasa felt like a pervert for even thinking about it, but she wanted to see what the recruit would do next. If she was going to try this she needed to see what exactly she had to do to convey her passionate feelings for Eren...Maybe if they just kept watching…

_Shit. Shit, oh God, shit._

While she was lost in her own thoughts of conveying her feelings, Mikasa failed to notice the now _terrifying _Levi-Heichou giving both her and Eren the ultimate death glare. Now was _probably _the time to start running for their lives.

Looking to her side she noticed Eren's nose was still bleeding and he was still seemingly out of it. _Great. _Her gaze shot back to the window, a shiver of nervousness ran up her spine upon noticing that their captain was _nowhere in sight_. A string of curse words escaped her lips as she grabbed the still frozen titan man and began dragging him forward, Mikasa was about to sprint.

_Taptaptaptaptaptap_

Her dark set eyes shot back to the window, noticing that the now blanket covered new recruit was desperately trying to get their attention. Mikasa wasn't exactly keen on waiting even longer to run away.

"_Comeinhererightnowifyouvalueyourlife._"

The window shot open and the petite woman coaxed them both in. Not having a better plan Mikasa obliged, pushing the limp Eren Jaeger through the window first followed by lunging herself in.

"Sweet Jesus, while I'm a little upset you guys peeped I'm nowhere _near _Levi-Heichou upset."

The new recruit slammed the window shut; choosing the perfect time to do so considering a rather steaming mad Heichou had just made his way to said window. His icy gaze shot over to the newly formed group, a slight stare down ensuing.

"If we stand perfectly still he won't notice us…"

Was this girl serious right now? He wasn't some primitive animal, he was a fully functioning human who could literally beat the shit out of them—well, maybe not Mikasa, and he probably wouldn't beat the new recruit, so Eren would most likely be getting the brunt of it and Mikasa was _not _having that.

"_Achoo!" _

"_**Ew!**__"_

Eren, finally showing some sign of life, decided to _sneeze _which, sneezing was all well and good unless you were having a _massive _nose bleed and you were attempting to evade your captain by not moving. So, Mikasa and the new recruit were doused in a film of snotty bloody disgustingness and Levi-Heichou was now darting to the door.

"This is-ew-so gross. Here, go in Heichou's room and _lock the door. I'll talk to him, alright?"_

Not giving Mikasa any chance to respond the recruit began shoving both the teens backwards into their captain's room. Only pausing slightly to utter

"Oh, and my name is Odila Gottlieb. It's…It's a pleasure to meet you?"

Her face scrunched together, slightly confused as to if those were the correct words for this situation. Regaining her composure Odila flashed them a rather unsure smile and slammed the door quickly in their faces.

Huh…Odila Gottlieb.

* * *

_What the hell were they even doing there? _ Levi was fucking _livid._ One second he was having hot sexual times with Odila, the next he was about to ring the necks of two perverted _children. _He could literally _feel _the anger coursing through his veins.

Well, then again he probably _shouldn't _have been doing that to his trainee. It was insanely inappropriate but he just couldn't _help _it. God, it was getting to the point where being around Odila was just-_unbearable_. _She shouldn't be able to affect him as bad as she did_. It was just supposed to be a tease, you now, make her come straight out and tell him what they had done together while he had been drunk. But when she started _touching _herself in front of him what the fuck was he supposed to do? Sit there and say huh, well that's nice.

_No, no he was supposed to take her perfect fucking body for a mind blowing sexual trip, _which is what probably _would _have happened if those little brats hadn't shown up out of the fucking _blue. _

Speaking of brats and Odila why had she _helped _them? He assumed she would have been fuming considering they had pretty similar temperaments. Yet, instead she snuck them in through the kitchen window to protect them. Jesus, when he got a hold of them…

Throwing open the front door Levi stomped through, his sights set on a rather confident looking Gottlieb. She was sitting there at the dining room table, hands followed delicately and a neutral expression on her pretty features. Upon entering the dining room she flashed him an innocent smile-which, _he was not buying for a second. _

"_Gottlieb."_

"Yes, Levi-Heichou sir?"

"_Don't you fucking Levi-Heichou sir me, priss. Where are they."_

His question wasn't even a question; it came out more like a statement, like he was _demanding. _Odila didn't seem fazed however, her only response being a cutesy little smile, causing Levi to cock a brow at her.

"Where are they."

She repositioned her hands, propping them up, crossing her fingers and positioning her chin perfectly in the middle, a smile still spread on her features.

His icy eyes narrowed, seemingly growing tired of her antics. Well, if she wasn't going to tell him he'd _sure as hell figure it out. _

"_Let's see…You enjoy causing me misfortune so…I'm assuming you were feeling particularly bitchy and you hid them in my room, correct?"_

The look on her face was rather comical, it gave him all the answers he needed. Without hesitation the brooding captain turned to dispose of—_ehem—confront _his squad members.

"Eh, Heichou wait! Don't yell at them, it's not their fault they stumbled by while we were doing stuff—"

"_Stuff that shouldn't have even fucking happened."_

Momentarily throwing his previous goal aside, Levi turned back to face a rather shocked Odila.

"I don't know if you're _aware _but we aren't supposed to be fucking around. I'm your _captain _and you are my _trainee."_

Oh _hell no. _He did not just tell her that? He was the one who had _instigated the damned thing! _With fire in her eyes and a puffed out chest the young Gottlieb stomped over to the brooding Corporal, a dainty finger jabbing into his chest.

"_Listen here, __**bub**__, it was __**you **__who started it this time. If you're so against it then why don't you just heed your own words and keep your paws off, huh?"_

She knew she was asking for it, it was incredibly rude to speak to him that way. Yet, it was how most their arguments ran out. His eyes visibly darkened. Well, she already came this far. Why not push it further?

"What is it? Do you like me or something?"

_Oh good Lord she knew she had just pushed it past the point of redemption. _The look in his eyes was indescribable; any lesser human would have shit their pants right then and there, but not Odila. She kept a steady stance, her sapphire orbs locked in an intense battle with his piercing baby blues.

"_You think I would actually like someone like you? Some loud mouthed yappy ass slutty fucking __**bitch**__?"_

He knew he should have stopped, he knew he shouldn't have said that. He knew, but he kept going. Why?

"_You're nothing to me, __**nothing. **__You're just some worth wile burden"_

_Because he was scared._

"_I would never—"_

He was cut off by a loud resounding slap, Odila's hand hitting straight across the cheek. Levi stood impossibly still, his head whipped to the left and refusing to look back at her.

"_Do you think I like this?"_

He could hear the strain in her voice, the choked back sobs. She was crying, he knew it, but he chose not to look.

"_Do you think I like just fucking around for nothing? Do you think I chose to be here? Do you? __**Look at me when I'm talking to you dammit!"**_

Odila clutched his face firmly, whipping it forward so that he could see the pain etched so perfectly across her still beautiful features. Her sapphire irises were enhanced by the now reddened whites of her eyes.

"_I never wanted a prince, never. Someone like me could never give happiness to someone like that. I'm not even sure I deserve anyone."_

The tears started spilling over faster, her breathing became sporadic and her nails began digging into the flawless skin of his face.

"_I just asked you if you liked me, stupid question on my part huh?"_

Her gaze fell to the floor, her once forceful grip began slipping, and soon the sound of her hands smacking against her thighs could be heard. A painful smile erupted

"What the hell am I doing? Disregard it all, sorry for being a burden, sir."

She began laughing, but it was that sort of pitiful laugh someone did when they were trying to look like less of an idiot. Her hand slid up her face, wiping her eye and proceeding to slide through her copper locks. Without another word she turned, ignoring him completely, walking into her room and slammed the door.

_Well. Fantastic fucking job Levi. _

So yeah, not only did he have two nosy little brats hiding away in his house he now _also _had an obviously upset Odila Gottlieb. Which was worse? Probably Odila, _probably. _

He never cared about being blunt, he'd tell it how it was and not give a shit. Yet, he didn't think Odila was a slut. They'd only known each other for a few weeks, and yeah they'd had a few sexual encounters but this one was the first time where they both ever really went far. The majority of the time they usually just playfully argued with each other or were out training…She wasn't a slut.

So then why did he throw that out there? When she had asked him if he _liked _her he felt some weird constricting feeling in his chest and his mouth just automatically spat out that chain of insults. What the fuck?

Groaning slightly he turned, deciding he should probably tell her he didn't mean it. It was the right thing—

"Mikasaaa! Let go, where are we? Why is my nose bleeding? Oh, hello Levi-Heichou sir!"

Eren smiled widely, giving a proper salute to his captain. A familiar glimmer appeared in the corporal's icy eyes.

Eren's carefree face was met by the iron fist of a certain Heichou who had just remembered his original reason for being pissed off.

* * *

"_God, you're so stupid Odila. So fucking stupid! Why did you have to say that?!"_

With hot tears already streaming down her face, Odila silently cried about the previous event that had just transpired with her Heichou. She shouldn't have acted the way she had; she shouldn't have brought up _feelings. _She knew it; she should have known it all along. Levi would never like someone like her. Someone like her wasn't worthy of someone like Heichou.

_She was even **more **stupid for bringing it up when it hand't even been **relevant.**_

Smoothing back her slightly disheveled mane, Odila rose from her blanket cave and walked to her mirror. She looked like a hot mess, the attempt at fixing her hair was done in vain, her normally porcelain skin was reddened by her emotions. She was the definition of pitiful.

A slight shiver ran up her spine randomly, a sense of fear washing over her for a moment. Her eyes shot toward her opened window, the darkening sky in clear view and her thin curtains flowing in the breeze. For a second it had felt like someone was watching her, weird.

She jolted slightly at the sound of a soft knock on her door. It was probably Levi; she couldn't deal with him right now though, so she chose to ignore it. After a few minutes the knocks came again, a little louder than they had been previously. Didn't he get the hint?

"Miss Gottlieb? I'm Mikasa, the girl from earlier. May I come in?"

The girl from earlier? What could she possibly want from her?

"Uhm, okay. You may come in."

Frantically Odila wiped her face in an effort to compose her features. Her bedroom door opened slightly and the rather slender woman slid through. Huh, she was real pretty. Kinda looked a bit like that Asian race Odila had seen in the books from her home's library.

"What can I do for you, Mikasa?"

Odila forced a soft smile. Mikasa's dark hued orbs slid to the side, her eyes narrowing along with it.

"Do you have any first-aid supplies?"

First-Aid? What could she possibly need that for—

_Holy crap did Levi beat up the Titan Man?_

Lunging forward past Mikasa, Odila flung her door open, finding the man hanging over one of their dining room chairs looking rather roughed up. Her sapphire orbs shot back to Mikasa, noticing a rather hostile look.

"If he weren't my captain I would have killed him."

Dear God, she looked like she was out for blood. This girl reminded Odila of Levi when he was angry, except she seemed a little more…lethal? _If that was even possible. _

"U-uhm yes! Just wait here, I'll go grab some bandages and wrap him up!"

Fleeing back into her room for a few moments, she emerged with a small box carrying bandages and various other medical supplies. Looking at the man, she could see he'd taken a considerable amount of damage to him face, his arms were bruised and patches of dried blood littered his skin.

"Oh my goodness! I'll bandage you don't worry—"

"You don't have to bandage me…Just wipe of the blood please."

The Titan Man spoke, a bit strained but he spoke. He seemed to be in a pretty considerable amount of pain, yet Odila was a bit confused as to why he didn't want to be bandaged. Shrugging slightly she took out a few wet wipes and began cleaning him off. Every now and then he'd wince.

"Oi! You're being a little forceful…"

He cringed to her touch.

"I'm sorry sir! I just…Where did that cut go?"

Violating his space, she grasped his jaw and whipped him to the right so she could get a better look at the now disappeared scratch. It was gone and she was kinda sorta slightly really confused. But not as confused as when she noticed _everything _was gone now.

"What-I-Your wounds-But-"

"Yeah…About that…I'm Eren Jaeger! I'm the Titan shifter…And that comes with the title!"

He flashed a pearly white smile at her. Your wounds healed that fast if you were a Titan shifter? That didn't even make any sense-well then again; the ability to transform into a Titan didn't make any sense so she decided to let it go.

"Well that's…Nifty? Heh heh…Ehem. Eren, I'm Odila Gottlieb, it's a pleasure to meet you!"

Without thinking she grabbed his now healed hand and shook it vigorously, his face however, suddenly grew hot and his gaze shot away from hers. She looked at him slightly confused, bending over and trying to peer at him.

"What's wrong Mr. Jaeger?"

Her tone was innocent and his face turned an even darker shade of red.

"I…We…Earlier…_Imsosorrywewalkedbywhenyouandheichouweredoingthings."_

He sputtered out the last part rather quickly but she got it. This poor kid saw the raw uncensored previously pent up sexual frustrations her and Heichou had had. Speaking of him, she was glad he wasn't there at the moment. Odila didn't think she was ready to face him yet.

"Oh…It's alright, really. You didn't mean it, so I'm not upset with either of you."

A pure smile erupted onto her features. Eren gaped at her while Mikasa just smile slightly.

"Wow, you're so kind! How'd Heichou land a nice girl like you?"

Well, that just kinda sorta stabbed her right in the heart. He hadn't landed her, he didn't even _like _her. But Eren didn't know, so she wouldn't show it had upset her, she would just ignore it. Thankfully Mikasa chimed in and changed the subject.

"Miss Gottlieb, we needed you for another reason."

They needed her for something? She couldn't imagine what exactly she'd be useful for.

"We've told Levi-Heichou already, but we're going to be staying here for a while."

"Yeah, so we brought money to go to the market to buy more food, can you come with?"

"We don't know the area very well."

Both looked at her expectantly, it wasn't like she could have said no.

"Sure, the night market should just be opening now…If we hurry we can go buy good food."

Eren pumped his fist into his side at the mention of 'good food' while Mikasa just smiled at Eren's antics. They were pretty cute kids; Odila sensed they were pretty close.

"Uh…Where is Heichou?"

A rather sore topic.

"He was kinda angry after he beat the shit out of me; he mumbled something about chopping wood? But it's summer; I can't imagine why you'd need wood…"

Odila rolled her eyes. He obviously just needed an excuse to be alone so he could brood. Ha, not like he really had any reason to, he wasn't the one that had gotten told off. Sighing slightly, Odila ran off to grab her boots and socks.

"If you guys are ready we can head out now."

After pulling on her shoes and socks she called them over to the door, pausing for a moment while a rather large smile played onto her features.

"Oh, and by the way. _The door is right here."_

Both of their faces heated up considerably, recalling having to climb through the window earlier due to their inability to locate the freaking door. Seriously though, _who put a door there? It was literally the most awkward place for a fucking door._

Odila let out a soft laugh, her petite hand covering her mouth. Even if they were a bit younger, she felt like it would be nice to have people other than Levi living with her. Maybe things wouldn't be as—

_Hot. Insanely hot._

Why did things like this keep happening? Levi just _had _to chop the wood where she could see and he just _had _to be shirtless. And of course, she just _had _to notice the way his muscles contracted with every hit against the logs. _She just fucking had to, God._

Oh well, as long as she didn't make eye contact—_alright, life hated her. She just made fucking eye contact with the hot sweaty shirtless Levi that she just happened to be immensely upset with at the moment. What the actual fuck._

Coming off as slightly snooty she shot her face forward, her long legs carrying her forward at an accelerated pace.

"Hey! Odila slow down!"

She turned around noticing Mikasa had kept up with her pace but Eren was lagging behind. She laughed lightly, slowing her pace and whipping her face forward again.

"Shit."

Odila paused, Mikasa bumping slightly into her. She felt it again, that creepy feeling of having someone watching you. Her sapphire orbs slowly skimmed the forest, she couldn't help but feel a little on edge.

"Is something wrong, Odila?"

Snapping out of it she turned back to Mikasa and Eren, noticing a light air of concern coming from both.

"No…It's alright…Let's keep going."

* * *

ANNNNND end of chapter. I enjoy cliff hangers. LIVE FOR THE CLIFF HANGERS HAHAHA. Anyway yeah, someone or something is watching Odila...Creepy huh? And Levi won't be there ...Can you see where this is going? I think you can mwahah...

I really enjoyed writing what happened before Mikasa and Eren saw, they won' be there for the rest of this story-and Levi and Odila won't be living at the lodge for the rest of the story either, but Eren and Mikasa won't be cock blocks for too long hahah.

ANYWAY. Please keep reviewing, following, favoriting whatever. I love reading what everyone has to say and everyone supporting this story means a lot to me. I really value my readers and I hope I continue to make you guys happy with this story! PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING TO GIVE ME THE WILL TO WRITE IT HELPS. FOR REALZ.

xXxHoneyRosexXx


	7. You're Going Down, Yes Sir

WHAT UP YO. Thanks for all the lovely reviews, I got more than I normally do! I appreciate it every single one :) For all my new readers, welcome! And for my readers who continuously read, WELCOME BACK. This chapter is mostly just some development, budding friendship with Mikasa and Odila, Odila and Levi thinking about their confusing emotions, good times, good times. Welp, go on my little readers, READ.

* * *

"Eren, watch where you're going."

_This_

"Oi, Mikasa I know what I'm doing!"

_Is_

"_**Eren!**_"

_**Painful to watch**_

A certain Odila Gottlieb face palmed at the sight before her, or, better worded the sights _she had been seeing since she and the twit twins had left the lodge. _The mysterious eyes she had felt on her had been long forgotten after all the antics she'd witnessed.

"Both of you shut up. _Please." _

Odila kneaded her temples tenderly; her eyes squeezed shut in annoyance. Eren and Mikasa seemed like good kids, really. But after having lived with Levi in solitude for close to a month she'd become rather sensitive to loud noises. Sure she and Levi had arguments, but his usual speech was calm and collected while Eren was a lot more vocal…Mikasa just aided in his klutzy nature.

That wasn't what really got her though.

"Eren…"

What _really _got her

"Huh?"

_Was the obvious attraction Mikasa had for Eren_

"Nothing…Forget it."

_And the obliviousness of Eren surrounding her attraction_

How could Eren _not _see that Mikasa had the hots for him? The way she held herself around him, her body language and _sweet mother of Jesus the look in her eyes. _Odila didn't know much about love or liking anyone, the only thing she had to go off of was the weird you're hot and sexual yet you also give me butterflies kind of attraction she felt for Levi.

Yet for some reason her womanly senses started tingling after being forced to watch this pathetic display of affection. She'd only known Mikasa for a few hours but she felt she just _had _to do something-_anything. _Watching Mikasa flounder around with her obvious feelings made Odila feel obligated to help in any way she could. _And help her she would._

"Eren…Have you ever heard of the three headed Billy trout?"

That's when the idea struck her.

"The three headed what? That doesn't sound real."

She had to talk to Mikasa.

"Oh, it's quite real. Very rare, exclusive only to the City of Jena it's said to make whoever eats it strong as an ox…I could make it…_if you found it."_

_Alone_

"Really? Where could I even find it?!"

A playful smile danced onto her lips, her sapphire orbs darting to the right and signaling the path to buy said trout. A glimmer of hope shone in his murky greenish eyes.

"Yes! Awesome! I'll go get it now, you better be cooking it tonight!"

The Titan Man sprinted down the cobble stoned path; hundreds of other people littered the streets and Eren Jaeger disappeared within seconds.

"Oi, Eren hold up—"

Mikasa reached out a hand in a failed attempt to call after him, yet it had been done in vain, a light sigh escaping her lips. The last Asian descendant turned back to Odila, a slight twitch making its way to her pretty features at the almost indescribable look the young Gottlieb was giving her. The words of Erwin Smith replayed in her mind about something fishy going on with this girl. Mikasa had to be on her toes, this may be some attempt to kill them off, if this girl thought they'd go down so easily she had another thing—

"_I know, Mikasa."_

What?

She knew what? Was there some sort of confidential military documents her or her family had gotten their hands on? Was she a part of the wall cult, had she knew things they didn't? Was she—

"_I know you have the hots for Eren."_

_Incredibly smart because she apparently decoded her feelings within the few short hours she had known her and Eren._

"_I know, and I want to help you."_

Maybe this trip would be more entertaining than she had thought…

* * *

"Eh…Odila, do you _really _think this is such a good idea?"

Mikasa's endless orbs peered at the offending fabric as if it would burn her if she were to touch it. Odila chuckled hardily, picking up a pair of deep red satin panties. The two young ladies had wandered into the sketchy portion of the night market, the part that usually only shady adults loitered around in.

"It's a _perfect _idea! He'll see these and those raging male hormones will just come flying out!"

She sprawled her hand forward and half circled it in front of her in a sort of 'be amazed' fashion. A light twinkle could be seen in her sapphire eyes. Sure, she was still kinda new to this whole sexual fun thing, but during her times of solitude in her room back home she had become partial to insanely erotic romance novels the help would bring for her. It was entirely inappropriate for a young lady to read but hey, the heart wants what the heart wants.

"Eren just thinks of me as his younger sister, he'd never…"

Mikasa trailed off, nibbling her bottom lip slightly. Eren would never see her as more than a sister, she just _felt _it. Even if she went through with the plan Odila had told her on the way, he'd never be attracted to her…

"Hey…Don't say that! I could tell right off that you guys were really close…You just need to initiate this."

A reassuring smile played onto her features as she began throwing more pairs of suggestive lingerie at the oblivious Mikasa.

"Do you do this for Levi-Heichou?"

Odila was pretty sure that as soon as that question had been asked her spit just about choked her. She began gagging and flailing around, causing a slight scene. Mikasa thought that she and Levi _planned _their sexual encounters? Hell no! He was just insanely sexually attractive and she didn't feel the need to resist and he obviously didn't either. Which, she didn't understand why, she wasn't anything special. And Levi would be lucky to even _speak _to her again after that little argument they had. Ha, the nerve that bastard had to call her a whore. If she was such a whore then why did he touch her? Or respond to her gestures? It made no fucking sense at all.

"I'm going to take the extended silence as a yes…"

Mikasa shrugged, holding up a matching silk bra to the panties Odila had handed her earlier.

"No! I hate Heichou, he-he- he is mean and annoying and a neat freak and—"

"You like him don't you?"

Wha-? Like him, _like him? _How could Mikasa even come to that conclusion? Sure, they saw a rather scandalous scene unfolding earlier but that was just-it was some-they-_God she couldn't even mentally explain what the hell was going on. _

"I think he likes you too."

What the hell?

"Hey, we're working on _your _love life right now. Why are you even saying these things-"

"Levi wouldn't do that to just anyone."

"But—"

"And something tells me you're not the kind of girl to just give those things up to anyone."

Okay, what the hell was going on here? Before she had just been this confused little adolescent who didn't know how to convey her feelings properly and now she was fucking love guru Mikasa? _Bull shit. _

"Why are you even bringing this up?"

"Because I want the girl helping me with my love dilemma _secure in her own personal affairs."_

Oh, this girl, _this fucking girl. _She was one of those girls who could be sweet and lovely one second and then positively venomous the next, _crafty. _

"I'm pretty sure your affection radar is off. Heichou does _not _like me. I can assure you of that."

Odila snatched the lingerie set from Mikasa, grabbing a deep blue lacy set for herself-not because she was going to be using it for _sexual purposes, _but because she was quite partial to lace and thought it was adorable.

"I've known him longer than you, Miss Gottlieb. And unfortunately he and I are very similar."

"How so?"

Now that she mentioned it she could kinda sorta see it. They both had that no nonsense don't you dare fuck with me kinda look. Both looked like they could snap a bitch's neck if needed and both seemed to have a hard time conveying their feelings without resorting to violence—

_Wait. Wait a minute._

Odila's petite hand flew to her lips, a light gasp escaping just as she made contact. _Did Levi feel anything for her? Something besides anger?_

"No Mikasa…You're wrong, really. Heichou wouldn't like someone like me!"

Her other hand flew up defensively, clutching at the girth of her chest, gripping in a slight state of shock.

"I'm just some spoiled little rich bitch to him! W-We argue a lot and deliberately piss each other off! I'm only good for cooking and…Inappropriate things."

Her sapphire orbs slid emptily to the right, her hand kneading the material of her black dress. She felt uncomfortable talking about someone actually _liking _her. Men generally only looked at her for her body and her parents never gave a shit about her in the first place, they were using her for some selfish plan—

_Plan_

_Holy shit…She'd forgotten all about that disgusting plan._ She'd been so caught up in the moment, enjoying the company of others and actually _living _to remember.

She couldn't possibly go through with it…She never wanted to in the first place, her parents basically had forced their devious plot onto her. She wasn't like them, she wasn't cynical she couldn't just…_Do that._

"Oi, earth to Odila Gottlieb."

With the snap of her fingers Mikasa brought Odila back to reality. Deep set grey orbs were staring into her very soul, as if trying to detect anything out of the ordinary. A light smile broke onto her delicate features and Odila headed toward the woman who owned the store, handing a substantial amount of funds to the lady and proceeding to head out of the store.

"Sorry Mikasa, sometimes I space out…Let's just drop my love life and focus on yours, hm?"

Mikasa glared slightly, her eyes intent on the back of the young Gottlieb's head.

"Yeah…Alright."

The two young ladies made their way out of the sketchy district of The City of Jena, finding themselves back in the main square in a matter of minutes.

"So when are we executing this plan, Miss Gottlieb?"

A suggestive smile played onto the young woman's face, her sapphire orbs shot over to Mikasa in an eerie fashion, causing the usually stoic woman to get a chill.

"_Tonight."_

"_Tonight?!"_

The look on her face was rather comical, Mikasa may have been an amazing fighter, but she was still fairly innocent when it came to matters of love and lust.

"Of course tonight! It'd be silly to wait!"

Odila cocked her hip to the side, her arms crossing in the process. This plan was beautifully made if she did say so herself. She was rather proud of herself. With this Mikasa and Eren would become one, they'd become…Er…Mi…Ere…Mika…EreMika…Yes that sounds like the correct way to put their names together.

"Tonight you two shall cease to be just Eren and Mikasa, and shall unite to become EreMika!"

Mikasa seemed to choke on her spit at the comment Odila had made. Odila couldn't help it though, she just _had _to say it, it was brilliant! Putting their names together made it sound like their relationship was bound to happen…Relationship…Ship…_Oh my God the perfect way to put it was that Odila __**shipped **__EreMika! _She really had to patent the phrase; then again it may not catch on…

"Yes, EreMika! I ship you two!"

Mikasa gave her a rather confused look, but it soon turned to one of acceptance, like she liked the way her and Eren's name sounded together.

"It's a little creepy, but EreMika…Sounds cute. What about you?"

Odila cocked a brow at her.

"What about me?"

"You and Levi, what is your combination?"

Again with her and Levi? Why couldn't Mikasa just drop it? Then again…It was just all in good fun, sure she was beyond pissed at him at the moment yet it was still funny to put them together.

"Hm…Levi and Odila…Lev…ila?"

"But doesn't it have to be the first part of the names? You're taking his first part and your last."

"But we would sound weird as LevOdi."

"Why don't you just take the last parts then? EviIla?"

Odila scratched her head in frustration; this was kind of a sign to her that they weren't meant to be. Their ship names sounded like…Well…Shit.

"Eh…We'll work on it later, looks like your lover boy is coming back…And he's holding something weird…"

The two young ladies peered into the distance, watching a rather excited Titan Man bound down the cobble stone path holding a rather gargantuan object wrapped in papers. As he neared them, both their eyes visibly enlarged.

"_What in God's name is he carrying?"_

Said in unison Odila and Mikasa backed up slightly as he made his way to them.

"I got it Odila! It was the last one too, but here's that three headed Billy trout!"

The look on Odila's face was rather comical, her petite mouth dropped in astonishment, her sapphire orbs lingering on the mutant fish.

"_I didn't-it's actually-what-real?_ Alright you know what let's just go…I'll fry it up or something."

Her lithe fingers kneaded at the bridge of her nose, her free hand motioning for the two to follow her. The gang had paid to borrow a cart to carry all their other groceries back, Odila made sure to keep the questionable trout far away from the normal food they had purchased.

She hadn't actually known it was a _real fucking fish._

"Alright, let's head on back now…"

* * *

"_Stupid"_

_Chop_

"_Prissy"_

_Chop_

"_Bitch"_

The forceful sound of wood being split in half resounded throughout the cool summer breeze, a still shirtless Levi could be seen making mounds of fire wood—firewood that wouldn't even be needed for another month or two.

Why was Levi shirtless and taking his aggression out on nature, you may be asking yourself? Well, it was because of one certain Odila Gottlieb who kept littering his mind with conflicting thoughts and emotions.

Yes, he felt bad for calling her such degrading names, yes he knew she didn't deserve any of that and yes he knew he should say something to her. Yet, he was feeling slightly conflicted on the inside. She knew she was going out of line with her actions, _she knew, _yet she continued to badger him, and about what? _His feelings, you don't try to talk feelings with Levi, you just don't. _Even if they hadn't known each other for that long she should have been able to figure that out.

But…

What _really _conflicted him was _why _he was so mad at her for saying he liked her. He could have just been cool and calm and denied it flat out without insulting her to the point of tears…Yet, when she brought it up he felt…Angry?

It really made no sense to him. There wasn't much to _really _get mad at her for. Sure, she came from an over privileged bitchy Wall Sina family, but she didn't act like she was above him. Yeah, they argued a lot and made pointless banter toward one another, but it was kind of nice to have someone who wasn't afraid to express her opinions to him. And okay, maybe she was kinda sorta (really) over sexualized, but there was still something about her that reeked of innocence, the kind of innocence that made him feel like she wouldn't just _do _those things…

So then why did he call her a whore? Ugh, Odila Gottlieb was one fucking confusing enigma.

"Oi, Levi-Heichou sir, we brought dinner!"

His muscles tensed slightly, a bead of sweat beginning to make its way down his abdomen. The wonder trio came into view, lugging back a cart full of food. He could feel his brow twitch slightly at the excessive amount of food. When Odila was in hearing range, he questioned her.

"Gottlieb, was it really necessary to buy all that food?"

He eyed her expectantly, waiting for her response.

Waiting

_Waiting_

_**Still fucking waiting.**_

Odila walked right past him without even acknowledging his existence. Levi could literally _feel _the hairs on the back of his neck beginning to burn in rage. _How dare she ignore him? _Just as he was about to speak, Mikasa shoved Eren over toward him, her eyes narrowing in his direction.

"Ey Heichou, why don't you and Eren work on the wood while Odila and I cook."

She hadn't even thrown it out as a question, it was a pure statement. Odila didn't even bother to look back as she made her way into the kitchen with the wide array of grocery items. The door slammed with the force of unleashed female fury, the backlash causing Levi to grow angrier.

"What's up with you and Odila?"

"She's older than you, address her with more respect."

The tone of his voice was dripping with venom, the sound causing Eren to cringe slightly.

"Alright, what's up with you and _Miss Gottlieb?"_

Normally Eren was very respectful toward Levi, so he decided to let the sassy tone slide_, just this once. _

"Nothing is 'up'. Just grab an axe and start chopping, Jaeger."

Eren cocked a brow at his superior, but listened without hesitation. The Titan Man picked up an axe and began chopping away at the pre-laid out blocks of timber. An awkward silence grew between the two.

"…So you two were just going at it for the heck of it?"

_Kill him, Levi would fucking kill him._

"_It was not just for the heck of it, Jaeger."_

"Oh, so you like her then?"

Eren was way too close to receiving a death threat. Just as Levi was about to verbally assault him, he piped up again.

"I like someone too; Odila seems like a nice girl for you, Heichou."

Eh? Little Eren jaeger had a crush on someone? If Levi was correct, Eren seemed to only have revenge on his mind with no room for a love life, who could he possibly like? And what was this about Odila being a good pick for him?

"Are you high off your ass Jaeger? How could I possibly be a good match for her?"

Eren shrugged, beginning to take his shirt off, the heat beginning to affect him.

"I don't know, you both seem similar yet different enough to get along, and I mean you guys definitely seemed…_happy earlier."_

Eren coughed slightly, his face blazing red at the thought of the scene he had witnessed earlier. Levi had to laugh a little. Those kids were so naïve, he felt a little bad for corrupting their brains with images of the hot sexy times he was having with Odila. In an attempt to move the topic off of his love life he asked the next question.

"Jaeger, who do you like?"

The Titan Man's face enflamed even more, if it were even possible. His thumb twiddled around with the end of the axe, picking at a stray piece of splintered wood.

"Oh, you know…_Someone."_

Levi watched as the boy's murky green eyes trailed to the kitchen window slowly, noting how Odila and Mikasa were covered in flour and wrestling what appeared to be a giant mutant fish of some sort, attempting to get it in a frying pan. _Oh hell no, did Jaeger have a thing for Odila?_

"Describe this…_Someone."_

"Oh you know, she's beautiful, strong and I've known her for a long time…"

Nope, not Odila, Mikasa, it must have been her.

"So, you got a fucking sister fetish or something, Jaeger?"

Throwing his hands up defensively (and whipping the axe backward) Eren shook his head fiercely.

"No! You got it wrong; she's only my adopted sister! I just…I…Yeah I like Mikasa."

"I never would have guessed, you don't really show it."

He slumped over in slight defeat, his head nodding to the statement Heichou had made.

"I know, I'm just not very good at expressing my feelings…I just thought she'd be able to tell."

Levi clucked his tongue, his eyes shooting back to the window, noticing that the girls had now vanquished the fish and were high fiving. _Ah, an idea struck him._

"_Hey Jaeger, how about I give you some captainly advice, eh?"_

_Well, this was awkward._

* * *

Odila had called the men in, claiming it was time for dinner. Yet, what she was met with were two shirtless, hot and sweaty men making their way into her dining room. Mikasa and her exchanged _that _kind of look, the sort of look that meant they both wanted to _fucking jump their men. _Odila was still pissed, but God it was hard to be mad at someone that ungodly beautiful who was so _fucking sexual without a shirt on and sweaty muscles._

"Odila, it's not polite to stare at someone like that."

She snapped out of her dirty thoughts, feeling a wave of anger at the way he was _smirking. Oh, that asshole was __**trying **__to get her hot and bothered. _Odila's gaze shot over to Mikasa, who, just like her had been staring at the shirtless man in front of her. Something wasn't adding up though, this seemed a little too…_planned._

_Their hair seemed a little too perfectly tousled…_

_Their bodies a little too moist in all the right places…_

_The positions they were in…_

_Fuck_

It was planned! What the hell? Oh if they thought they were the only ones who could fuck with hormones then they were poorly mistaken, yes sir they were.

"Gentlemen, if you'd excuse Mikasa and I for a minute, it's a little warm…"

Mikasa eyed her curiously, but followed Odila's lead and followed her into her room; as soon as the door shut she whipped around and met the gaze of an equally frantic Mikasa.

"Odila, what the hell are they-"

"I don't know man, I don't fucking know. I think they're trying to seduce us?"

"Seduce us? But why—"

"Don't ask why, just focus on how we can counter them."

"Counter? What do you—"

Her eyes shot to the outfits Odila had thrown onto her bed, the look on Mikasa's face went from confusion to one of pleasure.

"_Ah, I see what you mean now."_

* * *

"Levi, this wasn't part of the plan. Where are they?"

Levi leaned back nonchalantly, his eyes fixed on Odila's door. Ha, they were probably fanning themselves behind there. He saw how flustered they were, at this rate Eren would have Mikasa and Levi…Well maybe Odila would finally listen.

"Oh hey I think they're coming out—_Holy."_

Both of their mouths hung open in shock, cause _holy shit they did not look the same. _

Mikasa stood there a little embarrassed, her cheeks a cute shade of pink, contrasting nicely against her pale skin. Her outfit was definitely borrowed from Odila considering the chest was a bit loose on her, yet it didn't make her any less sexual looking. Her top was a white and see through button up shirt unbuttoned to about her mid stomach. Her breasts looked plump and firm, thanks to the special bra Odila had bought for her earlier. The bottom half of her consisted of tight black pants which accentuated her already firm rear end. The look on Eren's face was rather comical, a nosebleed having made its way onto his features once again.

However, the look on Levi was the most priceless. Never had she seen him look more stunned and it really _got her going. _Odila's hair had been thrown into one of her now famous curly messy buns, exposing her silky neck to his view. She wore a black night shirt, slightly sheer, which hung loosely off one shoulder exposing her tight toned skin. What _really _seemed to get him though was the fact that Odila was _lacking a bra. _God, if he thought she looked built before he was _dead wrong. _Her breasts looked positively _bountiful _now. His eyes danced over her body eyeing every beautiful line and curve.

"_Ehem"_

His eyes shot up to hers and the glimmer in her eyes was so positively seductive, a shiver made its way up his spine. Her sapphire orbs narrowed slightly and a wicked smile played onto her pretty features.

"Well gentlemen, _let the games begin."_

* * *

HAHAHAHA I LOVE SEXUAL TENSION. Had to bring up that Odila's parents had other plans in store so that my lovely readers don't forget. Also, don't forget about the eyes watching her, it's going to come up later. BUT ANYWAY, the next chapter is really going to be fun for me to write, and better for you to read! Please let me know which ship name you guys prefer for Levi and Odila cause I couldn't really decide. I'm also considering doing a little contest, either a whoever gets to 60 reviews first gets a oneshot written for whatever they please, or a fanart contest, cause I want a cover for this story. I'd make it but I'm a little busy lately, and I think it'd be fun to involve the readers :) LET ME KNOW GUYS.

xXxHoneyRosexXx


End file.
